Beginning
by Risknight
Summary: In a world were Penny and Sheldon grow up together, what will happen when emotions start to intrude on their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

_I know there are a few fic already out there that place Penny and Sheldon together as kids. I've done one myself, already. Sort of. But then I had this whack-a-doodle idea about Penny and Sheldon hanging around a college campus together. After that, I just had to write this one. _

He could feel someone's eyes on him. He was accustomed to that usually. At 10 years old he had already spent most of his life being stared at. However there was something different about this stare. He looked around carefully as his mom and Meemaw spoke to the Dean. In the space between the door and the frame he could see a small green eye. He walked over and peered around the door at the little girl.

Her hair was a riot of blond curls and put him in mind of the Shirley Temple movies his Meemaw loved. She was wearing a yellow sundress and white socks with Mary Jane shoes. He put her at about 5 years old.

"Is your mommy a student?" she asked.

Sheldon shook his head. "No. I am. Or rather, I will be this fall."

Her bright eyes got really wide and her mouth formed an "O". She shifted from one foot to the other. "You must be lots smart."

Sheldon nodded a bit proudly. "I have a very high IQ. That means measurable intelligence. Are your parents students?"

She shook her head, making her curls bounce around. "My daddy's the grass keeper."

"Grounds," Sheldon corrected. "He is the grounds keeper."

The little girl shook her head again. "Oh no. He don't keep grounds. He throws them away after the coffee is done."

Sheldon gave a breathy laugh and rolled his eyes. "No, I mean grounds as in the lawn. The grass and other stuff."

She nodded. "That's what I said. Grass. That's what my daddy does."

A group of students walked into the office and glanced at them. "That's the freak," one of the guys said. "I was in the library when Dean Anderson was talking to Professor Pembroke. He's like a human computer or something."

The girls in the group looked at Sheldon and giggled. His face turned red and he started to go back into the office. He stopped when the little girl flew into action. He watched in alarm as she ran over and kicked the guy who had spoken. The guy yelped and the noise drew his family and the Dean out.

"PENELOPE RENE QUEEN!"

The little girl froze, leg drawn back to kick the guy again. She slowly set her foot down and turned to face the man in the hallway. Sheldon assumed this was her father from the work clothes and the fact he had the same color eyes.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?!"

Sheldon opened his mouth to explain, but his mom grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the office. Before the door closed, he saw her hang her head as her father made her apologize to the guy she kicked.

* * *

Sheldon looked out the window at the ducks on the lawn. He had been a student now for 4 weeks. Monday through Thursday he lived on campus under the care of Professor Pembroke. Then Friday afternoon Meemaw would come get him and they would drive three hours back to his home. Monday morning Mommy would bring him back and he would begin another week of classes. He was the youngest student at the college, and spent most of his free time here, in the library. He was about to return to his reading when he saw blonde curls go bouncing by the window.

He stood and looked out the window just as the little girl turned the corner. He hurried toward the door, forgetting all about the calculus book he had been studying. He stepped outside and rushed after her. He could see Penelope walking along the edge of the building, eyes fixed on the ground. He chased after her, catching up just as she reached the next corner.

"H-hello," he stammered.

She looked up and smiled, revealing a missing tooth. "Hi. Have you seen Mickey?"

Sheldon frowned. "Who is he?"

"She," Penelope said. "She's my pet."

"But Mickey is a boy's name," Sheldon said.

She shrugged. "So? It's also a mouse's name.'

Sheldon looked around the ground. "You're pet is a mouse?"

Penelope snorted. "No. She's a cameo…. a chameo …..a camo ." She huffed impatiently. "She's a lizard."

Sheldon wasn't fond of reptiles, but he began searching the area with her. They walked around the building slowly and when they reached the front the little girl sniffed ominously. He watched a fat tear slide down her cheek. He bit his bottom lip and fidgeted.

"I lost her," she mumbled. She looked up at Sheldon sorrowfully. "I lost her and she was my only friend!"

Sheldon fought the urge to run away. He was very uncomfortable with emotional people. Slowly he reached out and patted her shoulder. "There, there. Sheldon's here."

She burst into tears and dropped to the ground. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "I want Mickey!" she cried.

Sheldon slowly bent and rested on his heels. "Penelope? Um, I will be your friend." He blushed and looked down at the ground. "If you want."

Penelope wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked at him hopefully. "You want to be my friend? Honest Abe?"

Sheldon nodded shyly. "I don't have any friends either. You and I can team up. Like Batman and Robin."

Penelope tilted her head. "Do I have to be Batman? I wanna be Robin. I don't like black."

Sheldon grinned, glad the tears were gone. "I'll be Batman."

She launched herself at him and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. "Yay! I got a friend!"

Sheldon was happy he had made her smile.

* * *

Penny (as she asked him to call her) was 8 years old and in the 3rd grade. After school the bus would drop her off at the college's main gate. Sheldon's class schedule was fairly simple. He had three classes every day except Friday. His last class of the day usually let out around 4pm. Then he would join Penny in the library. He used to spend his evenings reading or studying until Professor Pembrook fetched him. Now he spent it helping Penny with her math and history. When Mr. Wyatt, Penny's dad, finished his work around 6pm, he would come get them. Usually they would go the Penny's home, which was on campus and not far from Professor Pembroke's apartment. Most evenings he ate dinner with them and then they either played games or watched tv. Mr. Wyatt occasionally took them out for sno-cones.

Sheldon's favorite times where when it was just him and Penny. She was always interested in what he had to say, even though she rarely understood it. To her, he was a super hero. Sheldon was wise enough to understand what an ego was, and that he had one. But it wasn't just the boost to his ego that kept him hanging around Penny. She was just as likely to tease him as to compliment him. No, he liked Penny because she treated him differently than anyone else.

To her, he was simply Sheldon, her friend. She never made fun of him, or put him down. She never bullied or insulted him. She talked to him, listened to him and wanted him around. Just like Meemaw did. Meemaw was always kind and loving. His parents loved him, but didn't know how to relate to him. His brother and sister picked on him all the time. His professors treated him as either an annoyance or a threat. Mr. Wyatt was cool, though. He treated him the same as he treated Penny. Even when he was bemused, he still insisted Sheldon followed the rules and behaved. (Not that he would dream of disobeying.) And if Penny got a treat, then Mr. Wyatt made sure he did too.

Despite their differences, Penny was his friend. It was as simple as that. They did homework, chores, and played together. He helped her catch fireflies and she taught him to fish. They were two used-to-be-lonely kids who found comfort and acceptance with each other.

Sheldon looked down at Penny where she was curled up on the step, fast asleep, and sighed. The semester was almost over. It would be almost three months before he saw Penny again after next week. Would she forget him? Shadows fell over them and he looked up. Mr. Wyatt and Meemaw sat down on the porch steps beside him.

Mr. Wyatt smiled down at his daughter. "Son, I'd like to talk to you. Summer's coming and that means no school for Penny. It gets mighty lonely for her. I'm working, her friends are all on vacations, and she spends a lot of time alone. I suspect it's the same for you."

Sheldon nodded silently. He hoped he knew where this was going. He looked at Meemaw briefly and turned back to Penny's dad. "Yes, sir. I have a sister and brother, but they have their own friends."

Mr. Wyatt nodded. He knew the young boy had been very lonely before he and Penny became friends. "Well, I was hoping you would allow Penny to come see you next month. Your Meemaw has said she would be happy to let Penny stay with her, if you thought it was okay. And then in July, maybe you could come with me and Penny on our vacation. We're going camping in Colorado with my brother and his family."

Sheldon couldn't believe it. He immediately nodded. "Mr. Wyatt, I promise to take care of Penny really well. I won't let her get into any trouble, or get hurt, or anything. And I promise to be very good and follow all the rules and everything on the trip."

He looked over at Meemaw. "Please, Meemaw? Mommy will let me, won't she?"

Meemaw nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, Moon Pie. Wyatt and I have already discussed it with her. She said that you could go if you wanted to."

Sheldon looked back at Mr. Wyatt. "I would enjoy that very much, sir. Will you let Penny come visit? May I go with you?"

He smiled down at Sheldon. "I'd like that just fine, Sheldon. Now, go get your books. You and Meemaw have a long drive home."

They watched him rush inside and Meemaw turned to Wyatt. "Thank you for this. Moon Pie doesn't make friends easily and Penny means a great deal to him."

Wyatt smiled. "Penny adores him. The divorce was very hard on her. She misses her brother and sister a lot. Having Sheldon around makes her happy."

Meemaw reached down and tucked a curl behind Penny's ear. "They make each other happy."


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday

Sheldon ignored Missy as she danced around the room. In a teasing voice she sang out "Shelly's got a girlfriend!" over and over. He stood in front of the big bay window of Meemaw's house watching the little road. After 20 minutes Missy got tired of teasing him and walked off to call one of her friends. He glanced at the clock again and sighed. Mr. Wyatt had said noon. It was now 12:07. Maybe they changed their mind?

The sound of an engine drew his attention. He grinned as the sunlight bounced of the windshield of Mr. Wyatt's truck. He raced out onto the porch and watched Mr. Wyatt pull into the driveway. As soon as the truck was parked he rushed down to the passenger door. He opened it up and Penny unbuckled her seatbelt. Sheldon helped her down and she hugged him for a second.

"I gotta pee!" Penny exclaimed. Sheldon took her hand and quickly led her inside to the bathroom. Mary and Meemaw watched with amusement as Sheldon stood by the door, listening to Penny ramble on a mile a minute about everything she saw on the trip.

Wyatt brought in her suitcase and rolled his eyes. "She's done nothing but ask if we were close yet, and did I think he forgot her, the entire trip. I almost couldn't get her to sleep last night because she was so excited."

Mary laughed and offered him a cup of coffee. When Penny came out she gave Meemaw a big hug and said a shy hello to Mary. Missy reached over from the stool she was sitting on to ruffle Penny's hair before going back to her phone call. Sheldon gave Wyatt a polite hello and Wyatt surprised him by giving him a firm handshake.

Sheldon took Penny on a quick tour while Mary set out lunch for everyone. The adults watched with amusement as Penny and Sheldon fidgeted all through the meal excitedly. Finally Meemaw took pity on them and said they were excused. Like a shot they were out the door. Sheldon led Penny to his favorite place, the small pond on the other side of the cornfield. He already had a couple of fishing poles and his Papaw's old tackle box waiting. An hour later Wyatt and Mary showed up so he could tell Penny goodbye and that he would miss her. Penny cried a bit, because she had never been without her daddy before, but Mary hugged her and said she could call every evening to say goodnight.

Sheldon and Penny spent the rest of the afternoon sitting by the pond, talking about what they had been doing since school ended and what they were going to do together.

Monday

With Penny visiting, Mary allowed Sheldon to stay with Meemaw also. She figured it was easier than having him wake her up at 6am every morning to go visit. So, by 7am Sheldon and Penny were sitting at the kitchen table eating cheerios while Meemaw sipped her coffee and read the paper. Sheldon washed the dishes while Penny got dressed. It was Meemaw's 'town' day. The day she did her grocery shopping, paid bills and took care of any errands she had to do. Sheldon and Penny climbed into Meemaw's car and soon they were heading down the road.

Meemaw was pleased with how well behaved Penny was. She was energetic, and talkative, but she minded completely and she never strayed from Sheldon's side. Once she had paid her bills and picked up new glasses and a few prescriptions, she took them to McDonalds for lunch. Penny had clapped excitedly because there were mcdinos toys in the kid meals, and Sheldon also got one, although usually he asked for an adult cheeseburger meal. He immediately gave Penny the toy, earning a hug from the little girl.

Grocery shopping was an experience. Meemaw asked Penny what she liked to eat and she said anything except liver. They were in the cereal aisle when a large man and two teen boys came around the corner. Sheldon immediately tensed up. He hadn't forgotten the last time he saw the Boyd brothers. The two boys spotted Sheldon and grinned cruelly. They walked over and glanced at Meemaw who was a few feet away looking over the pancake syrup selections.

"Hello Smelly Cooper," the older one taunted.

Sheldon turned to walk away and the other grabbed his arm.

"Where ya going, Smelly?"

Before he could say or do anything, the older one yelled out "SHIT!". All eyes turned in time to see the boy push Penny to the floor. Meemaw rushed over and Sheldon grabbed Penny up. The boy's father stomped over and grabbed his son by the ear. The kid started yelling that she had bitten him.

Sheldon hugged Penny tight as she whimpered. He bent down to check her over and found her knee was scraped up and bleeding a tiny bit. Mr. Boyd spanked his son right there in front of everyone and made him apologize to Penny.

Penny looked at the boy angrily. "You called Sheldon a name!' she said loudly. "You better apologize!"

Meemaw took Penny and Sheldon by the hand and led them away. Once they were in another aisle, Meemaw bent down and looked Penny in the eye. "Penny, I am proud of you for defending Moon Pie. But I don't ever want you to bite someone again, okay? That was not the right way to act. Next time, you come get me, or another adult and tell them what happened, okay?"

Penny hung her head and nodded. "I'm sorry, Meemaw."

Sheldon hugged her again, and Meemaw smile slyly. "Now, I'm thinking that a brave little girl like you needs ice cream. And so does the gentleman who rescued her."

Penny grinned and grabbed Sheldon's hand. "Yay! Ice cream!"

Sheldon and Meemaw grinned as Penny hopped up and down.

When Mary dropped in that evening to check on the kids, she found them curled up on the couch under a blanket fast asleep.

Tuesday

Penny was bouncing in her seat singing "Ice, Ice Baby" to herself. Sheldon was beside her double checking his pockets to make sure he had wipes, Purell, and tissues. In the other pocket he had his money and the money Mr. Wyatt had given Penny. Behind them in Mary's van sat Junior, Missy and her friend Autumn. The girls were giggling about some boy they knew. In the front Mom and Meemaw were discussing the jam Meemaw was entering in the fair.

When Mary parked she gave the kids the usual warnings about not filling up on junk food, staying inside the fair grounds and not getting into trouble. Mary unbuckled Penny and took one of her hands. Sheldon got out and took the other. Everyone got their hand stamped at the entrance, although it took a bit of pouting from Penny for Sheldon to submit.

Sheldon absolutely refused to ride any rides, though. Instead they focused on the games, funhouse and animals. Penny squealed often in the funhouse. Several times she hid her face in Mary's skirt, but she refused to leave until they went through the entire thing. Mary laughed with amusement when Penny immediately asked to go again.

Sheldon liked looking at the rabbits and horses, and Penny was fascinated by the goats and pigs. Neither of them wanted anything to do with the noisy chickens. By far the most interesting for Penny was the llama. She was ecstatic when the owner let her sit on it.

They were on their way to get cotton candy when Penny came to a dead stop. Her eyes went wide and she let go of Mary and Sheldon. She walked over to the ring toss game and stared up at the prizes. Sheldon dug into his pocket and pulled out a couple of dollars. He walked over and looked over the game carefully. He handed the barker his dollar and picked up the rings. Five tosses later he had five ringers. He pointed up to a prize and then handed it to Penny.

She stared at the two purple monkeys with long arms wrapped around each other in awe. She hugged it tight and slipped her hand back into Sheldon's. Mary and Meemaw trailed behind them smiling. They liked seeing the usually reserved and awkward boy so relaxed and happy.

Wednesday

Penny did her best to sit still and not squirm. She wasn't used to church, though. Her daddy wasn't a religious man, and they didn't attend any services. She sat between Missy and Sheldon and listened to the singing. She couldn't read fast enough to follow along in time with the others. After a little while the preacher announced that the kids were dismissed and could go to their own bible study groups. There were a couple of women in the hallway to gather the groups of kids. One reached for Penny's hand and she froze when she saw Sheldon going to the other group.

The woman bent and told Penny that she was supposed to go with the kids her age, and she started to shake her head fervently. Sheldon hurried over and stood beside her, looking anxious. Missy joined them and asked if Penny could go with them since she was their guest. The woman relented and allowed Sheldon to lead Penny off. She sat beside him and spent her time drawing pictures on the paper the teacher gave her, while the others learned about the Temple of Solomon. Afterwards, Penny gave the picture she drew to Mary. She wouldn't know it for many years, but Mary kept that picture in a frame in her bedroom. It was of seven people in a field of flowers. Over each figure was a name. Mommy Mary, Missy, George, Meemaw, Sheldon, Penny and Daddy. Over the names was a huge rainbow. Under the flowers Penny had written 'My Family'.

Thursday

Rain fell steadily outside as Meemaw hung up with Mary and walked into the living room. Sheldon was sitting on the couch with Penny curled up beside him. Her face was a bit flushed and her eyes were red. Meemaw took the thermometer from her mouth and looked at it. It read 99.5°. She tucked the blanket around Penny's legs more and went to get her some juice. She had called Wyatt earlier and told him Penny had a slight fever and headache. He told her Penny has a history of ear infections and that he would call her doctor and have him send a prescription to the pharmacy there for her along with his insurance information. He asked if they wanted him to come get her, and Meemaw declined immediately. She told him Sheldon was already upset because he hadn't prevented Penny from getting sick. Taking her home would only upset the both of them more.

Mary was on her way to pick up the medication and would be there soon. Sheldon had been very worried when he went to wake up Penny and found her ill. When she returned with the juice, she heard him singing in a whispered voice. She smiled as the lyrics to Soft Kitty floated through the air.

Penny was a hugger by nature. When she wasn't feeling well, that tendency was increased. She clung to either Sheldon or Meemaw. When Mary arrived with her medicine Penny crawled up into her lap and wrapped her little arms around Mary's neck tight. Before long she was fast asleep.

Friday

Sheldon woke up to the sound of crying. He sat up sleepily and reached for his robe. He stepped across the hall and peeked into Penny's room. She was sitting up on the little bed, arms wrapped around her knees. Rain was beating against the glass. Another clap of thunder sent Penny scrambling under the blankets. He eased into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm scared," she whispered. More thunder sounded and Penny grabbed him tight. She hid her face in his robe. Sheldon pulled away after a minute and turned on the little radio on the dresser. Soft music filled the room. With a yawn Sheldon pulled back the blanket and slid in the bed. He laid down and Penny curled up beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and covered them both back up. Before long they were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday

When Meemaw woke up it was still raining. She was heading down the hall when she saw Sheldon's door open and heard the music from Penny's. She peeked into Penny's room and found them curled up together. Wyatt had warned her that Penny was scared of storms. Looks like her Moon Pie had taken care of Penny pretty well.

She headed down to the kitchen to make waffles. 20 minutes later Sheldon walked past on his way to the bathroom. Penny was clutching her monkeys as she followed behind him. Once they were seated Meemaw served them some waffles and bacon.

"I was thinking that since it is raining today, maybe we could go to the movies," she said. "There's a double feature at the Opera House. Two older movies, Freaky Friday and Doctor Dolittle. How does that sound?"

Penny looked at her wide eyed. "With popcorn?"

Sheldon grinned hopefully. "And red vines?"

Meemaw laughed and nodded. "Yes. We'll have popcorn and red vines, and sodas. After that, we are going to go to the mall. If I'm not mistaken, Penny's dad has a birthday coming up and I thought Penny might like to get him a gift."

"Is there anything you don't know, Meemaw?" Penny asked in awe.

Meemaw winked at her. "If there is, I don't know it."

Of the two movies, Dr Dolittle was the bigger hit with the kids. Penny really wanted to own a pushmi-pullyu. Sheldon thought it would be really cool to talk to monkeys. Walking through the mall, they talked about all the different animals they would like to speak with. After a bit of searching Penny found a small radio that she thought her dad would really like because it had a little mounting bracket that he could use to attach it to his cart and listen to as he was driving from one job to the next at work. Wyatt loved sports radio programs and often missed out on many of his favorites. Sheldon bought Wyatt a new reel for his fishing pole and a few lures that Penny had never seen before so he was pretty confident Wyatt didn't have them.

They went to Mary's for dinner. Missy had a couple of her friends over and Sheldon blushed when they teased him. Penny remembered her promise to Meemaw, but it wasn't easy to keep it. She didn't like Missy's friends at all. Especially the one who kept calling Sheldon 'cutie pie'.

Saturday

Penny sat on the couch with Sheldon, their hands clasped tight. They heard the truck pull up and stood. As soon as Wyatt stepped through the door, Penny ran over and hugged him tight. He swung her up into his arms and cradled her close.

"Miss me, slugger?"

Penny nodded against his chest. "Yes, daddy! I missed you bunches and bunches."

He grinned. "I missed you oodles and oodles."

He set her down and reached out to shake Sheldon's hand. "Sheldon, it appears you took very good care of my little girl. I am very grateful."

Sheldon puffed out his chest a bit. "Thank you, sir."

Penny grabbed his hand and tugged. "Daddy! Guess what! I got you a gift! Cause it's your birthday tomorrow!"

Wyatt looked down in surprise. "You remembered that?"

Penny shook her head. "Meemaw did! And there's a cake, too!"

Wyatt looked over at Mary and Meemaw and smiled. "I have no idea what to say. Thank you, ladies." Meemaw and Mary waved him into the kitchen where a few gaily wrapped presents sat beside a chocolate cake. Wyatt glanced around the room and realized that this family hadn't just adopted his daughter as one of their own. They had done the same with him.

* * *

Penny fell asleep half way home. Wyatt turned the truck radio down low and thought about their leaving. Penny had cried and clung to Sheldon fiercely, making him promise over and over that he was definitely coming on vacation with them. She had kissed and hugged Mary, Meemaw and Missy, too. George got a hug and he tugged one of her curls. Then another hug for Sheldon.

He was glad she had enjoyed her trip. It was worth the argument he had with his ex. She had called out of the blue and asked him to send Penny to New York to visit. When he had explained she was visiting a friend, Julie had gone ballistic. Especially when she found out it was a male friend. It didn't matter to Julie that Sheldon was 12 and Penny was 9½ .

Wyatt sighed. Luckily, though, Julie didn't have any say in how he raised Penny. She had insisted on having custody of Mike and Caroline, but had been quick to let him keep full custody of Penny. Mike and Caroline were 7 and 6 years older than her, respectively. They didn't require as much hands on raising. Julie had never been fond of babies, and when they divorced, Penny was only 5.

It wasn't that Julie was a bad mom, or a bad woman. She knew her strengths and weaknesses. She had known she couldn't devote the time to Penny that Penny needed. She knew he would. But he had agreed that after his vacation, he would send Penny up for a long weekend before school started. He dreaded telling Penny. She hated New York.

* * *

Sheldon smiled as soon as Penny came into view. Mommy parked the van and he scrambled out. The moment his feet hit the ground, Penny was hugging him.

"You're here!" Penny squealed. He hugged her back and looked over at Mr. Wyatt.

"Hello, sir," he said happily.

Wyatt patted his arm and headed to the back of the vehicle. Mary was unloading Sheldon's duffle bag and backpack. "Here, let me," he said quickly. He took the luggage and carried it into the house. Penny took Mary's hand and pulled her inside. She wanted to show Mary her new bed. Once that was accomplished, Penny and Sheldon went outside to look at the camping equipment Wyatt had already packed into the truck.

Wyatt poured Mary a cup of coffee and they sat down at the table. "So, how was the drive?"

Mary grinned. "Shelly was very excited to be coming. He has spent the past week reading everything he could about camping, hiking and Colorado. He's missed Penny quite a bit. Thank you for letting her call him twice a week."

Wyatt smiled. "I didn't have much choice. She cried the first two nights home because she missed all of you."

Mary looked out the window at the two of them sitting on the tailgate. "She's a very sweet child, Wyatt. You have every right to be proud of her. We loved having her visit."

He nodded. "I'm lucky to have her. And Sheldon's no slouch either, you know. That boy's so smart it's scary. But he's got a good heart and he's made her life a lot less lonely."

Her eyes grew a bit misty. "I love all my kids. But Shelly, well, he's special. He never really fit in with others. All those smarts of his makes it hard for him to be a kid. He has a grown up brain in a child's body and he can't always blend the two. But Penny has a way of drawing him out of his mind and into the real world."

Wyatt grinned and refilled his own cup. "Then let's thank whatever luck, good fortune or deity there is that they saw fit to bring our kids together."

Mary nodded her agreement, and they started discussing the camping trip.

* * *

The only thing Sheldon had dreaded about the trip was the sleeping arrangements. He had learned from Penny that each year they set up three tents, One for Mr. Wyatt and Penny, one for Mr. Allen and his wife, Mrs. Carrie, and one for their kids, Chris and Toby. Toby was 13 and Chris was 14. He had resigned himself to sharing a tent with two boys he didn't know. After all, Penny would be nearby.

So he was very surprised and very grateful when Mr. Wyatt presented him with a small pup tent just for him. Not only any old pup tent, either. It had the Green Lantern Corps on it! Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Salaak, Kilowog and Katma Tui were on one side, and the Corps symbol on the other. Sheldon couldn't think of an adequate way to express his gratitude, so he did what Penny did when she was really happy. He hugged him. Just a quick, very loose hug, but it seemed to make Mr. Wyatt happy.

Toby and Chris were pretty nice guys. Sheldon didn't know many kids his own age, and the ones he did know weren't exactly friendly. The boys were mostly interested in swimming in the lake or talking to the girls on the other side of the hill. Penny's aunt spent most of her time sunbathing or swimming. Mr. Wyatt and Mr. Allen fished most of the time. Sheldon was pleased to see he was using the new reel.

That left him and Penny to occupy themselves. That was pretty easy to do. They fished a bit, but mostly they hiked around. They walked along the trails and around the lake. There was a wildlife watching tower they visited. And the ranger station had two different group tours. One took them bird watching and one took them on a canoeing ride down the little river.

In the mornings they had eggs and bacon cooked on the grill. Usually there were sandwiches and chips for lunch. At night they cooked on a campfire. Usually they had whatever fish the men had caught, along with hot dogs and baked beans. Their last night there, Mr. Wyatt insisted they do something special. First he built a nice size bonfire. Then they made s'mores, sang songs and slept out under the stars.

Sheldon was just dozing off when he heard Penny whimpering. He sat up and looked over. She was curled up under her Cinderella sleeping bag, and it looked like she was having a bad dream. Sheldon looked around but the others were all asleep. He crawled out of his sleeping bag and moved over beside her. He laid back down on his side and reached over to wake her. She immediately rolled toward him and grabbed his hand.

"Sheldon, a big owl swooped down and carried me off. It made me live in it's nest and wouldn't let me play with you no more. And it said I couldn't go home cause Daddy needed my room for a dog. That he wanted a doggie more than he wanted me," she cried. Sheldon hugged her close. He sang Soft Kitty in a low voice until they both fell back to sleep.

Wyatt snapped a couple of pictures before waking them. His brother had woken him up a few minutes earlier and pointed to Sheldon and Penny. They were sleeping facing each other, hands clasped together. He decided he'd send one to Mary. She'd enjoy seeing the two kids looking so peaceful.

* * *

Sheldon sadly watched the scenery go by. As much as he was glad to see his Meemaw, he had hated to see Penny's tears as she said goodbye.

"Did you have fun, Moon Pie?"

Sheldon nodded. "Yes I did, Meemaw. We hiked, and fished and had a bonfire." He looked in the backseat at his belongings. "Mr. Wyatt got me my own tent, too. And he said I could take it home with me. He said next year, I just had to bring it back with me."

She smiled and reached over to pat his shoulder. "That sounds wonderful."

It was, he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

"Mary? This is Wyatt. How are you doing?"

"Hi, Wyatt. I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Listen, I was calling because I was wondering if you'd let Sheldon stay with me and Penny during the school year. I know you weren't too thrilled with the idea of him living in the dorms, and since Professor Pembroke retired over the summer, …"

"I'd love to! And I'm sure Shelly will be thrilled! Thank you, Wyatt. This is very generous of you."

"Not at all, Mary. I like the kid. Besides, if we go by last year, he'll be here all the time anyway. I've got a spare room, right across the hall from Penny. My son used to use it when he visited. I'll get it ready for him."

"I'm mighty grateful, Wyatt. Thank you."

"Thank you, Mary. This will mean a lot to Penny."

"How's she doing, anyway?"

*sigh* "She's in New York. Julie sent for her early. I spoke with her last night. She's ready to come home."

"I'm sorry, Wyatt."

"Julie tries. I'll give her credit for that. She just don't know how to relate to Penny. She keeps wanting a little princess who wears pink taffeta and talks about boys. She has no idea what to do with one who likes fishing, camping and talks about lizards."

"Penny's almost 11. There's plenty of time before she discovers boys."

"Don't remind me. Well, I better get. I still have some work to get done. Bye, Mary."

"Bye, Wyatt. Take care."

* * *

Sheldon sat on the bed in HIS room. He could hardly believe it when Mommy had told him he would be staying with Mr. Wyatt and Penny. He looked around the room carefully. The twin bed was comfortable. The walls were freshly painted blue. There was a dresser and a small desk with a lamp and rolling chair. The closet was small, but now empty of the boxes he remembered seeing in here once. And there was a computer. Mr. Wyatt said he got it from one of the graduating students. It was linked into the school's system, just like the ones in the library. He could do all his school work here if he wanted.

Mommy appeared in the doorway. "Getting settled in, Shelly?"

He smiled. "I have already unpacked and put everything away, Mommy." He looked at the shelf over the desk and the one over the bed. "Mommy, do you think I could bring a few things from home?"

She nodded and came over to sit beside him. "Penny's mom called. They've landed at the airport. Penny will be here soon."

Sheldon grinned. "Does she know I'm here yet?"

Mary shook her head. "Wyatt thought that would be a surprise. Shall we go wait for her? It won't be long."

Sheldon and Mary waited in the living room. 8 minutes later a taxi pulled up and Wyatt stepped off the porch. Penny came racing out of the car and flung herself into his arms. A slim, blonde woman stepped out more sedately. She walked over and spoke quietly to Wyatt. Sheldon saw the smile leave Penny's face and she laid her head on her dad's shoulder.

He didn't wait any longer. He opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Mary was right behind him. Penny looked up at the sound of the door and squealed. She wiggled and Wyatt set her down. She raced up the porch and hugged him tight. Sheldon grinned and hugged her back.

"Julie, I'd like you to meet Mary and Sheldon Cooper. They've become very good friends to me and Penny. Mary, Sheldon, this is Penny's mom, Julia."

Sheldon looked up to say hello, but the woman was staring at Wyatt angrily.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," she said in a low voice. "This boy is a lot older than Penelope. What happens when he hits puberty?"

Wyatt looked at Julie and sighed. "We've discussed this many times already, Jules. Sheldon is only 13. He's a great kid. He's Penny's best friend. If you don't like it, I understand. But do not think for one minute you have a say in this."

Julie gasped and drew back. After a minute she turned to Penny. "Come give your Mother a hug, Penelope."

Penny scooted over and gave her a quick hug, before moving back to grab Sheldon's hand. They all watched Julie turn and walk away without another word. When the taxi was gone, they all headed into the house. Wyatt poured the kids some juice and got him and Mary a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wyatt. I did not mean to upset Mrs. Queen." Sheldon said softly.

Penny had scooted her chair over to be right beside Sheldon. "Momma is always upset," she mumbled. "And it's always about me."

Wyatt reached over and ruffled her curls. "No, sweetie. She just has her own idea of how things should be, and she gets frustrated when it isn't that way. Now, go unpack and we'll all go out for pizza."

Mary sipped her coffee and watched the kids rush off. "Wyatt, are you concerned about the kids?"

He looked up with surprise. "No. I'm not. I know Sheldon would never do anything to hurt Penny. I know Sheldon is an honest, dependable, trustworthy kid. In a few years, when he does discover girls, I have no doubt he'll be a true gentleman. He doesn't have it in him to be any other way."

Mary smiled with relief. She had wondered a few times what would happen when Sheldon grew up and Penny was still a child. She could only pray that whatever changed, they would both still be happy.

* * *

For Sheldon college was both a blessing and a curse. He was learning so much. He soaked up every bit of knowledge he could. But students and professors saw him as an interloper. He didn't fit in with them due to his age, and the fact that he was smarter than most of them. The only ones who didn't treat him weirdly were Professor Hill and Martin Duncan, another student in Chemistry III.

Martin was a freshman, and only 16. They often teamed up for projects. It was Martin who introduced Sheldon to Star Trek. He fell in love with the show immediately. Penny was finally old enough for the Junior Rodeo classes, so on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons when she was learning to ride and rope, he and Martin would do some work and watch Star Trek. Mondays and Wednesdays, he and Penny would roller skate, ride bikes, or play games. Every Friday Mommy or Meemaw would come up and get him just like last year. Only now, they would sometimes take Penny back with them. For Sheldon and Penny it was perfect. Like having two families. Or maybe just a whole one.

* * *

Penny flexed her fingers in the gloves and waited eagerly for her turn. Someone stepped up beside her and she looked over to find Megan standing nearby. She was four years older than Penny. So far, Megan was sitting in third place, so if Penny wanted to place, hers was the time to beat.

"Who's the dork in the stands?" she said with a sneer. The other girls with Megan snickered. Penny looked up into the stands and saw her dad and Sheldon sitting right in the center. Sheldon was wearing his usual comic book shirt over a long sleeved thermal and brown corduroys.

Penny struggled to keep her temper under control. "That's Sheldon. He's the smartest guy in the world," she said, looking at Megan. "So watch what you say."

Megan looked down her nose at Penny. "I'll do what I want, and don't you forget it, pipsqueak."

The announcer walked over at that moment and tapped Penny's shoulder. "You're up. Head into the chute."

Penny reined in her temper and stalked over. She'd show that cackling hen and her little harpy friends. No one messed with a Queen _OR_ a Cooper! She straddled the mare and focused all of her attention on the job at hand. Rope the calf. Take down the calf. Tie up the calf with the piggin' string. In under 9.4 seconds. The buzzer sounded and Penny began twirling the lasso.

She raised her hands and looked up. 8.9 seconds.

She cut the picture and article from the paper and put it in her scrapbook. She was smiling widely, the 3rd place medal around her neck. Beside her was Sheldon, looked proudly down at her.

* * *

Sheldon leaned against the gate house reading the letter again, even though he didn't need to. He had an eidetic memory and would never forget it, even if he tried. Excitement coursed through him, followed closely by dismay. It was a never-ending loop of emotions. The bus pulled up and Penny bounced off a couple of seconds later.

At twelve years old, she was still thin, but now her frame carried some lean muscle from three years of junior rodeo, softball and her newest favorite activity. She dropped the skateboard and slung her backpack over one arm.

"Pads," Sheldon said sternly. Penny rolled her eyes and sat on the board. She pulled the knee and elbow pads from the backpack and put them on. Sheldon grinned at the mulish look she gave him, and stuck out his tongue, causing her to laugh.

She stood and pushed off on her board. She kept an even momentum, allowing Sheldon to keep up with her. "Guess what happened today."

Sheldon quirked an eye. "Penny, without more information, I am unable to form an adequate hypothesis. It would be simpler if you just tell me what happened, since there are an infinite number of things I can guess, and still not be correct."

Penny giggled and stopped her board. "The school announced the Honeysuckle Court. I was named! I'll be on the parade float, and at the Spring Dance, I'll be one of the girls who leads the first dance!"

Sheldon smiled slightly. "You? Miss Slugger?"

Penny slapped his arm and gasped. "Hey! Be nice! It's a big deal! Almost as big a deal as that Ph.D. you got last year, Mr. Snooty!"

Sheldon sat down on the bench and grabbed Penny's hand. He pulled her down beside him and sighed. "Penny, I also have news. But it's not going to make you as happy as yours did."

She turned on the bench and faced him. Even though Sheldon was not quite 15, he towered over her. Her smiled disappeared slowly. "Shel? What's happened? Is everyone okay? Did something happen back home?"

Sheldon shook his head and handed Penny the letter. She opened it slowly and read it. After a minute she handed it back. He watched her carefully. He wasn't good at reading people. It was a talent that eluded him. Except when it came to Penny. She was an open book to him. Joy, then anger, then pain flashed through her eyes.

He watched her close her eyes tight and swallow whatever she had been about to say. When she opened them back up, he saw resignation. She handed him back the letter. "This is a big honor, isn't it?" she asked.

Sheldon nodded. "To be asked to lecture in Germany is a very big honor. My work has been recognized by some of the biggest minds as noteworthy. This is an important step forward for my career."

Penny threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Sheldon blushed and looked down. "Then we need to hurry home and get to work," she said.

Sheldon looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Penny smiled and brushed away the tears trying to form. "If my best friend in the world is going to go halfway across the world and not come back for 2 years, I'm going to throw him the grandest, biggest, most elaborate party ever! I have to go call Momma Mary!"

Sheldon froze with dread. No. She wouldn't! He watched Penny stand and push off on her board. Soon she was speeding along the sidewalk toward home. Sheldon stood and took off.

"Penelope Rene Queen! Don't you dare!"

**As you can tell from their changing ages, a lot of time has passed in this chapter. I know some want to know every little detail of the last 2-2.5 years, but I felt it just bogged down the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon sighed as his Mommy hugged him tightly. She had spent the last two days alternately crying and praying. It wasn't as if he was going off to war. He was going to Germany to give lectures. As soon as she released him, he scurried over to Meemaw. She hugged him loosely and kissed his cheek. He looked over at Missy and George, but they were arguing about who got to sit in front on the way home. A hand settled on his shoulder and he looked up at Mr. Wyatt. Sheldon took the offered hand and shook it solidly.

"Take care, Sheldon. Have a good trip."

Sheldon nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Wyatt. I will."

Sheldon turned and looked at the remaining member of his send off party.

Penny was standing a little bit away from the group. He smiled slightly. She was staring at the floor, clutching a small package to her chest. He walked over and tugged one of her ponytails. Penny sniffled and buried her head in his chest.

"Are you going to miss me?" she asked softly.

Sheldon wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course I am," he answered. "There won't be anyone around to pester me."

Penny glared up at him and pinched his ribs. "I'm serious! Tell me you're going to miss me!"

Sheldon hugged her tight. "I'm going to miss you, Penny."

Penny leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I already miss you, Shel. Come back soon, okay?" She pressed the package into his hands and stepped back. She gave him a watery smile and took her dad's hand. Sheldon took one last look around and nodded. Then he picked up his carry on bag and headed to the departure gate.

Sheldon settled into his seat and closed the window curtain. He had no interest in watching take off. He set the small package on his lap and opened it carefully. He smiled as he reached inside. He pulled out one of the purple monkeys, it's arms now wrapped around a note.

_This is just a loan. I want him back when you come home. I love you, Shel. _

* * *

Penny hung some more tinsel on the tree and sighed. She didn't like it here in New York. Why did Mom have to insist she come here? Why couldn't Mom come to Texas? Then she could have gotten to see Meemaw, Momma Mary, Missy and even George Junior.

"Penelope, a package has arrived from you," her mom called. "Please come remove it from the table."

Penny went into the kitchen and picked it up. She glanced at the address and smiled widely. She raced back to the room she shared with her sister whenever she visited and tore it open. She read the note first.

_Penny,_

_How are you doing? I am fine, myself. So far my lecture series has been very well received. I have enclosed some photographs of the snow here. As you can see, it is quite deep. Thank you for my Saturnalia gift. I enjoyed Desperation and The Regulators very much. Although, as I have been telling you for 4 years now, I do not subscribe to the entire gift-exchange endeavor. _(Penny rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the note.) _But since you do, I have enclosed a gift that I hope you will enjoy. I hope you have fun in New York, despite your distaste for the city. _

_Your best friend, Sheldon Cooper Ph.D._

Penny carefully lifted out the snow globe. Inside the glass dome was a miniature of the University of Hamburg administrative building. When she shook it gently, snow covered the red bricks. Penny smiled and pretended she could see Sheldon looking out one of the windows at her.

* * *

A knock on the door drew his attention from his notes. Sheldon stood and opened it up.

"Herr Cooper? This package arrived for you." The delivery boy handed him the box and walked off.

Sheldon set the box on his bed and looked at the address. He smiled and carefully removed the envelope on top. There were four separate letters inside.

_Dear Moon Pie,_

_I hope this gets there in time for your birthday. I miss you very much, and I am very proud of you. I wish you a very happy 16__th__ birthday, my dear boy. Take care of yourself. _

_Love, Meemaw._

_Dear Shelly,_

_I miss you so much, and I am praying for you every night. Your brother and sister miss you too. George got a job over at McFinley's Construction. He's doing really good. Missy has a new boyfriend. I swear that girl just can't make up her mind. Remember to give Jesus his just due. _

_Love, Mommy_

_Sheldon,_

_Happy Birthday. I hope you are enjoying yourself. Penny is doing well in school, but she misses you. She is really looking forward to summer. Will you be joining us for our annual camping trip? It wasn't the same without you last year. Take care, and let us know if you need anything._

_Wyatt_

_To my dearest, bestest, most wonderful friend,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_I miss you so much! How's spring in Germany? I hope you take some more pictures for me! I made a really pretty scrapbook and put all the other pictures in it. Well, I wasn't sure what to get you for your birthday (yep, once again I have ignored your no-gifts rule), so instead I made you something. And I want a picture of you using it! Please? I love you, Shel! Take care of yourself and I'll see you in July, I hope!_

_XOXO, Penny_

He grabbed a small box cutter and carefully cut through the packing tape. Inside was a large tin of snicker doodles and chocolate chip cookies. He looked in awe at the brand new Nintendo 64 game console from his mom. Beside it were two games. One was Super Mario 64 and the other was Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire from Mr. Wyatt. He couldn't believe it! He had been wanting this ever since it came out!

From Missy and George he got a couple of new comic book shirts, Batman and Superman. At the bottom of the box was a wrapped gift. He pulled it out and smiled at the Flash wrapping paper. He carefully unwrapped the gift and pulled out a bag of some sort.

It was blue and said Avengers on the front. Penny had made him a messenger bag. He looked at it with stunned happiness. A small note inside from Mr. Wyatt said that other than having Meemaw check her stitches, Penny had done it all herself. He slipped it on and adjusted the strap. He was impressed by the attention to detail. There were two pockets on the front and a small mesh pouch on each side. Inside was a smooth satin lining, and an inner zipper pocket. Sheldon took it off and smiled. He walked around the bed and hung it on the headboard post. The other post had a small purple monkey wrapped around it.

* * *

The moment he stepped into the airport terminal he heard his name. He looked over to see Penny and Meemaw waving at him happily. Sheldon was surprised by the changes in Penny. She had grown a couple of inches and she was beginning to develop a more feminine curvature. Puberty had hit while he was gone.

He made his way over to them and immediately found himself embraced by his grandmother. He hugged Meemaw back gently and turned to Penny. She grinned mischievously and flung her arms around his neck, making him blush.

"Really, Penny. Aren't we both a bit mature for such displays?" he asked with a smile.

Penny stuck her arm through his and giggled. "Someone became an old fuddy-duddy while he was away."

He gave her a mock glare. "I am 17, not 71. However, I still think a bit of decorum is called for."

Penny laughed. "Well, I'm 14 ½. And you can stick your decorum…"

"Penny!" Meemaw warned in a stern voice, which was ruined by the twinkling humor in her eyes. "Language, young lady."

Sheldon gave her a smug look as he waited for his luggage to come around. Penny pinched his arm in retaliation. The drive home was filled with Penny asking him dozens of questions. Sheldon couldn't help thinking how good it was to see his friend again. And how much she had changed.

* * *

Penny sat on the porch watching the sun set. Sheldon sat down beside her. He'd only been home a week but something was off. He wasn't sure what it was, though. His family was the same. His home was the same. Penny was much the same as always. So what was it? Why was he feeling so unsettled?

"You're going to go back, aren't you?" She turned to look at him. "To Germany."

Sheldon sighed. "Yes. I have begun working on a second doctorate and I am progressing well. By the time I finish, I will have my second Ph.D."

Penny looked away from him. Her voice was quiet. "How long?"

Once again, he felt that unsettled feeling. "How long until I go, or until I return?"

"Yes."

He reached over and took her hand in his. "I will leave in 3 weeks. I will be gone almost two more years."

They were both silent for several minutes. Finally she laid her head on his shoulder. "Will you be upset if I ask you to stay?"

Sheldon shook his head. "I'll be upset if you don't."

Penny turned her head and smiled, tears in her eyes. "Come on, Shel. We only have three weeks to have some fun!" She pulled him to his feet and pulled him down the dirt path. "I feel like fishing!"

He followed willingly. "What do you think we're going to catch in the dark?"

Penny giggled as she waved to her dad and Mary through the kitchen window. "Hell, for being out so late!"

Sheldon tsk'd to hide his grin. "Language, Penny!"

* * *

Sheldon watched from the sidelines as Penny prepared for her ride.

"She's placed in the top three every competition so far this year," Wyatt said proudly.

"I'd have liked to have seen the regionals," Sheldon admitted. "She sent me some pictures.

Wyatt shrugged. "Slugger knows how important your schooling is. She's just as proud of you as I am of her. She's just thrilled you're here for this one."

Penny entered the chute and settled herself in the saddle. She looked over at them and winked. Sheldon felt that strange feeling again. She turned and nodded to the left.

"Next up, Penelope Queen!" said the announcer. A buzzer sounded and the gate swung open. Sheldon was sure that if he blinked he would have missed it. 7.6 seconds later she had the calf down, and tied up. The crowd erupted into cheers, Wyatt and Sheldon among them.

They made their way down to the holding area. When they got there Penny was being hugged by one of the boys in the barrel riding competition. He looked about 16, and Sheldon wasn't thrilled. He watched Penny ease away awkwardly. She was shaking her head when she saw them.

She smiled widely and ran over. Sheldon placed an arm around her shoulders. He noticed the boy looking at him with a glare and he smirked. The kid had no idea who he was. He was Penny's best friend. Of course she would hug him.

Penny was talking to her dad. "As long as no one else gets theirs in under 7.1 seconds, I keep first place!"

Wyatt nodded. "No worries, Slugger. You got this in the bag." They watched the leader board as the final four riders took their turns. Sure enough, no one came close.

Sheldon watched Penny take her place on the podium to receive her medal. I'm sorry I wasn't here for more of these, he thought. It's really great to see her so proud. She's very lovely. Sheldon frowned. Lovely?


	6. Chapter 6

They shuffled along slowly, and he could almost see her counting in her head. The annual fair dance was lead by the first place winners. One hand was in hers and one was on her waist. And a lead weight was in his stomach. He held her loosely, trying not to get too close. He was having a very unusual and very physical response to Penny. He was almost an adult! She wasn't even 15 yet! Sheldon was mad and disgusted with himself. She's his best friend and he had no business being attracted to her!

He didn't want to be attracted to anyone. Especially not Penny. It would ruin everything! Sheldon had family, acquaintances, and colleagues. But only one true friend. Only one person he counted as a real companion. He wasn't about to destroy that because of some unwelcome hormonal surge!

He noticed Mr. Wyatt standing near the punch bowl talking with one of the other men. Maybe he could help. He had always been like a, well, not a father exactly. But like an uncle. He knew he could go to Mr. Wyatt for advice for just about anything. But for this? This awareness for Penny? Maybe not.

The song ended and a boy cut in to dance with Penny. Sheldon sighed with relief and took a seat at one of the tables. Only one more week and then he would be back in Germany and far away from this madness.

* * *

He glanced at her as he double checked his packing. She was sitting in the window sill looking out over the yard. The setting sun gave her hair a glow.

"Shel?"

He paused and gave her his full attention. "Yes, Penny?"

"I'm not going to ask you to stay."

He kept the disappointment off his face. "Oh?"

Penny stood up and walked over. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "It wouldn't be right," she said in a low voice. "You're going to do so many great things because of your smarts. I just know you'll solve all those big bang mysteries. It wouldn't be fair to ask you to stay."

Sheldon smiled at her faith in him. "I'll miss you, though."

Penny looked up at him and smiled. "I'll miss you, too." Penny leaned up an pressed a light kiss to his lips. They both froze. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and then they both leaned toward each other. With a groan he captured her mouth in a deep kiss. His hands moved down to her hips and he pulled her flush against him.

He licked at her bottom lip and she opened up for his tongue. He could feel her heart pounding. It was as fast as his own. He reached down and cupped her bottom. He lifted her up and laid her down on his bed. His own body settled over hers, pressing her into the mattress. Her soft breathy purr drove him on. He abandoned her mouth and pushed her shirt up. He trailed kisses down her neck to her collar as he covered her breast with his hand. Penny's hands clutched at his arms. Her hips moved against his pelvis, shifting frantically over his hardness.

Penny's hands moved up his arms to his neck. Sheldon groaned against her fluttering pulse as he brushed aside her skirt and cupped her intimately. Penny pressed against his hand and grabbed his head to pull him back up for a kiss.

A door slammed somewhere in the house, startling them apart. Sheldon stared wide-eyed, appalled at what they had been doing. Penny blushed until she took in his expression. Her skin paled and she pulled her shirt back down quickly.

"This is bad," he whispered, running a hand through his hair nervously. He looked at her as she stood, wanting to apologize. "Dammit," he whispered softly, as he tried to find the words to tell her he was sorry. A moment later she was gone. Vaguely he heard Missy and George arguing down the hall. He heard the front door open and close. He moved to the window slowly. He could see her disappearing through the corn field toward Meemaw's house.

Sheldon sat on the edge of the sill. He had taken advantage of his best friend. He had taken her innocent goodbye kiss and turned it into something wicked. He had done something so dreadful, he wasn't even able to find the words to apologize. She would never forgive him.

* * *

How could she have done that?! Penny raced along the beaten path through the corn field. She skirted the pond and sped on as fast as she could. He would hate her! He called her bad. She had thrown herself at him like Susie Baker did with the football players! She was a tramp! Sheldon would never forgive her. She was bad. He had said so, and Shel never lied.

She slowed as Meemaw's house came into view. She could see her dad closing the door to the shed. She hoped that meant he was finished with the gutters. She hoped he was ready to go home.

"Hey, slugger," he said with a smile. The porch door opened and Meemaw stepped out.

"Where's Moon Pie, sweetie?"

She looked down at the ground. "He's still packing," she said quietly. She looked at her dad. "Can we go home now?"

Wyatt frowned. "Home? But we're supposed to see Sheldon off in the morning." He looked over at Meemaw with concern.

Meemaw stepped off the porch and approached Penny. She tilted Penny's head back and looked at her closely. After a couple of seconds she sighed sadly. "Give me a hug, Penny. I have a feeling it's going to be a while before I get to see your pretty face again."

Penny threw her arms around Meemaw and fought back the tears trying to form. She kissed the weathered cheek and then hurried over to scramble into the truck. She watched her dad approach Meemaw with concern.

Meemaw turned to him sadly. "Take her home, Wyatt. She's heartbroken and needs to be somewhere else."

Wyatt looked toward Mary's house. He sighed sadly. "I was afraid this would happen. Those two have meant the world to each other. It was almost inevitable that one of them would fall for the other."

Meemaw nodded. "We all knew it was likely. Those two were each others shadows for a lot of years. The two years apart only made them miss each other. Sheldon is much older, mentally, than his actual age. Penny is much more emotionally mature than her age implies. They love each other. It's just bad timing."

Wyatt nodded and kissed Meemaw's cheek. "Explain it to him?" She nodded. "I'll let you know how she's doing when as I can."

"I'll do the same," Meemaw said.

Wyatt got into the truck and started it up. He didn't question her, or offer advice. He didn't try to reassure her. He spoke calmly and steadily about her upcoming trip to her mom's house. By the time they got home, she was outwardly calm. But her eyes were pain-filled.

* * *

Sheldon was the last to board his plane. He kept delaying, hoping she would show up. Meemaw told him she went home, but that didn't stop him from looking for her. Sheldon took his seat and opened his messenger bag. He pulled out the purple monkey and rubbed his thumb over it's head. By the time he disembarked in Hamburg, he had sealed up that part of him that Penny resided in. No one else could touch that part of him.

* * *

Penny looked out the window of her mom's condo. She took a deep breath and turned around. "Mom?"

Julie looked up from the legal brief she was working on. "Yes, Penelope?"

She moved over to the couch and sat down. "I think it's time I started acting like the lady you want me to be. Can you help me change my wardrobe?"

Julie's eyes grew wide. Despite her inability to understand her daughter completely, she knew enough about human nature to understand that something big had happened. She set the papers down on the coffee table. "Penelope, are you trying to impress someone? A guy?"

Penny shook her head. "No, Mom. There's no one I am trying to impress. I don't have a guy." And I don't want one, she added internally. "I just want a change. I'm tired of being a tomboy."

Julie hesitated and studied Penny expression. Slowly she nodded. "Okay, honey. I'll take the day off tomorrow and we'll make a day of it."

Penny nodded and went back to her room. Starting tomorrow, she would be a whole new Penny. A more composed, strong Penny who didn't rely on anyone. Just like her mom.

* * *

They could see her sitting on the old tree swing from the kitchen window. Mary sighed and looked over at Wyatt. "How is she?"

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. "She's different. I don't hardly know her anymore. She gave up calfing, softball, everything. Now she goes to dances, hangs out at the mall, or sits on the couch reading fashion magazines." Wyatt looked up at Mary and Meemaw. "She says she wants to go to New York and live with Julie for the last two years of high school. Julie can get her into a drama program. She wants to be an actress, she says."

Meemaw nodded. "Moon Pie is closed off, too. He will talk about his work all you want, but if you mention anything personal, he clams up. Especially if it's about Penny."

Wyatt turned a faint pink color. "Do you think they…"

Mary shook her head. "No. I don't. I think something happened. I don't believe they actually did anything though. Also I asked Shelly last time I talked to him. I asked point blank if he and Penny had sex. He said no and hung up on me. Shelly wouldn't lie, Wyatt. You know that."

Wyatt nodded. "I know, Mary. But it had to be more than just a few kisses. Even some heavy kissing wouldn't have ended like this."

Meemaw sighed. "I think they had a misunderstanding. Something happened. Something done, or said. And they both misinterpreted it." She shrugged. "Or maybe they interpreted it right. Either way, they hurt each other. Now they can't seem to find a way past that."

Meemaw patted Wyatt's arm. "What are you going to do about New York?"

He looked back out the window. "Let her go."

* * *

_Dear Penny,_

_I hope you find some of your joy again in New York. Just know that wherever you go, however far apart we are, you are still loved by all of us. We will miss you, sweet child. Please write me when you can to let us know how you are._

_Love,_

_Meemaw_

* * *

_Dear Moon Pie,_

_I thought you might like to know that Penny has moved to New York to live with her mom. I am including her new address in this letter. Just in case you want to write her. I know she misses you something fierce. And I suspect you miss her too. Sheldon, whatever happened between you two, don't you think the years and years of friendship are deserving of a better end than this?_

_Love,_

_Meemaw_

* * *

Sheldon folded the letter and placed it in the box with the others. He reached under his pillow and pulled out the tattered letter hidden there.

_Dear Sheldon,_

_I am sorry I wasn't there to say goodbye. Guess I'm a bigger coward than I thought. I am sorry for what happened. I hope someday you can forgive me. Maybe someday I can forgive myself. I could not have imagined a better friend than you. I am going to ask Dad to let me go live with Mom. I need to get away from here. And I'm sure you'll be more comfortable visiting if you don't have to worry about me being there. I look forward to the day I read all about how your big beautiful mind solved the mysteries of the universe. Take care of yourself. _

_Penelope_

Sheldon folded it and placed it back in it's spot. Forgive her? But he was the one that had ruined everything. And now he had forced her to live in the one city she hated. Just so he would be comfortable. Sheldon picked up the monkey and held it tight. She was gone for good now.


	7. Chapter 7

**5 years later**

Sheldon looked around his apartment and mentally arranged his collectibles and sparse furniture, until a knock on the door drew his attention. He opened it up to find three men in the hallway. "May I help you?"

The short one with glasses smiled in a friendly way. "Hello. I'm Leonard Hofstadter. I live in 5B upstairs. These guys are Rajesh Koothrappali and Howard Wolowitz. They live across from me in 5A. We work at Cal-Tech, also. We thought we would welcome you to the building and the university all at once."

He nodded to each man. "I am Doctor Sheldon Cooper." He glanced at the floor above. "None of you line dance or hold jump rope tournaments, do you?" They all looked confused and shook their head. Sheldon sighed with relief. "Good. I often work at home and I detest noisy neighbors."

"Um, we're on our way to grab some dinner. Do you want to join us?" Raj asked.

"Not particularly," Sheldon said. "However, I am hungry, so I will. Where will we be dining?"

"We could get Thai food," Howard suggested.

Raj groaned. "Aww! I want Mexican."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "How about the Cheesecake Factory?"

Howard snorted. "You just want to see Penny." Sheldon tensed slightly. That name always made him do that.

Leonard blushed. "Penny is one of our neighbors. She lives in 2C with her boyfriend, Charlie."

"BIG boyfriend," Howard clarified. "The guy is almost a mountain. About 6'5", 280 lbs. and enough ink to start his own printing press."

Sheldon frowned. "He stores ink in the apartment?"

Raj shook his head. "No. He has tattoos all over. Dragons, skeletons, a big Viking ship on his back. In the summer, when he shaves his head, there's a black and white Joker face on the back of his skull."

The four men made their way down the stairs. Sheldon noticed Leonard looking at 2C as they descended. "It would seem to me to be imprudent to chase after a woman dating such a man."

"Someday she'll realize those guys are all wrong for her," he said confidently. "Our kids will be smart and beautiful."

Just then the door to 2C opened and the largest man Sheldon had ever seen before stepped out. The guy nodded to them and continued on down the stairs. Sheldon looked back at Leonard. "Not to mention, imaginary."

* * *

The hostess seated them and handed out menus. Sheldon was looking over the selections when Leonard fidgeted excitedly. "She's here!"

Sheldon looked up, mildly curious as to the type of woman who would date the very large formidable looking man from the apartment. He looked up into jade green eyes.

He couldn't breath. He couldn't look away. He felt that closed off part of himself crack open. All the old memories rushed forth and flood his mind.

She was four feet away when she looked up and met his eyes.

She froze. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest. Her palms grew damp. She took a deep breath and approached the table.

"Hi, guys. What can I get you to drink?"

Leonard smiled widely. "Hello, Penny. We have a new neighbor. This is Sheldon."

Penny nodded briefly. "Hello Sheldon."

"Hello, Penny. You look well. The years have not changed you much." He watched her closely. Her hair was straight, and hung halfway down her back. She had filled out to her potential, becoming very curvy. Even the mustard yellow of her sweater vest wasn't enough to detract from her beauty.

She looked down at her order pad. "Thank you, Sheldon. You look much the same, also." She tried to ignore the lean frame, the intense eyes, and the sinewy forearms. "So, about those drinks?"

Howard looked over at Sheldon. "You two know each other?"

"Yes."

"No."

Sheldon looked stunned by her negative response. Penny sighed. "We used to. A very long time ago." She looked Sheldon in the eye. "But not anymore." Penny backed up a step. "How about I just bring everyone some lemonade. It's fresh today and really good."

Sheldon watched her hurry away. The guys looked at him. "How do you know Penny?" Leonard asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Sheldon pulled out his wallet and reached inside. He pulled out a picture and passed it around. It was the one from the first time she visited him and they went to the fair. "We met when I went to college. Her dad was the ground's keeper and we became friends. She was 8 and I was 10 ½. I used to stay with her and her dad during the school semesters. We even visited each other during the summers. We were best friends."

Raj and Howard were watching him. Leonard was staring at the picture. "What happened?" Howard asked.

Sheldon plucked the picture from Leonard's hands and looked at it before putting it back. "I went to Germany. When I came back, we had both changed some. Things were different. We had a bit of a falling out. Then I went back to Germany to finish my second doctorate. The last I heard, she was living in New York."

Leonard watched him put the wallet away. "So you two never dated, or anything?"

Sheldon shook his head. He watched the kitchen door open and Penny come back through. "Never," he said softly.

* * *

He smoothed down his Flash shirt and took a deep breath.

Knock, knock, knock "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock "Penny?"

He could hear someone moving inside and he cleared his throat. The door opened and the greeting died on his tongue. At 6'2", Sheldon rarely had to look up at anyone. He looked up and gulped silently.

Charlie hid his smile. He was used to strange looks from people. He had spiked hair, several piercing, even more tattoos and was built like a cinder block. Those things individually was enough to give the average person pause. Combined together, most skedaddled pretty quickly. "Can I help you?" he asked when this one seemed to gather his courage.

"My name is Sheldon Cooper. I would like to speak with Penny, please."

Charlie leaned against the door frame. He knew the name. He knew the history. Normally, when some guy showed up he would send them packing. A bit of gruffness, and a thinly veiled threat was all it took. He hesitated this time, though. "She's out at the moment. She landed a job for Comic-con next month and has a fitting for the costume she has to wear. Want to leave a message?"

Sheldon shook his head. "I will try to speak with her another time."

The guy shrugged and started to close the door. He paused. "Hey, Cooper. She does her laundry on Saturday nights. She's usually the only one there."

Sheldon nodded. "Thank you."

Slowly he made his way back to the fourth floor, deep in thought. He walked inside and picked up his phone. He dialed and walked to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Hello, Meemaw. Did you know Penny lives in Pasadena, now?"

* * *

Penny leaned against the washer and opened her magazine. A noise at the door drew her attention.

"Hello," Sheldon said softly as he walked into the room.

"Hi."

He set his basket on the table and began separating his loads. He glanced at her, but she was looking through the magazine again. He had tried to catch her several times in the last three days, but she was out a lot. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine."

Sheldon placed his clothes in the machines and started them. He turned and looked at her. She was wearing little pink shorts and a soft blue camisole. He could see the glint of a small hoop in her navel. Her toes were painted bright pink. She looked so soft and feminine. She was no longer the tomboy he remembered.

"It's good to see you again."

"Don't." Penny closed her magazine and looked over at him. "It's been 5 years, Sheldon. You can't just walk back into my life and act like it was only yesterday." Her machine buzzed and she turned to remove the wet clothes. "Things are different now, Sheldon. We aren't friends anymore. So don't act like we are." She threw the clothes into a dryer and started it.

"I want to be friends again," he said gently.

Penny looked down. She wrapped her arms around her waist and headed for the door. "We don't always get what we want." She didn't look back, no matter how badly she wanted to.

40 minutes later there was a knock on her door. Penny opened it up and found her basket on the floor, her clothes neatly folded. On top was a note.

_Penny,_

_You know I do not believe in fate, chance or coincidence. The odds of finding ourselves living in the same building, in the same city after 5 years are too great to ignore. All I ask is that you give it a chance. We were best friends once. Doesn't that deserve a second chance?_

_Sheldon _

* * *

Penny stumbled out of her bed and toward the kitchen. She could smell coffee, so she let the smell guide her in the right direction. She had stayed up way too late. She wondered if Charlie was awake. It was hard to tell sometimes. Half the time he put on a pot and went back to bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Damn Sheldon. Why did he have to show back up now? She had spent most of last night looking through her old scrapbooks and re-reading old letters. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she yawned.

"Penny, dear? It's Mary."

Penny was suddenly wide awake. "Hello, Mrs. Cooper. I guess I know why you are calling."

Mary clucked. "Since when do you call me Mrs. Cooper?"

Penny sat down at the kitchen table. "Sorry. Hello, Momma Mary," she said softly.

Mary chuckled. "I was hoping to hear from you. Shelly called Meemaw a few days ago and told us you two had run into each other." Penny sighed, knowing what was coming. "Sweetheart, 5 years is a long time. What happened back then, well, it wasn't smart, but it wasn't as bad as you think, either. Don't you think it's time you stopped punishing yourself?"

"Momma Mary, I appreciate the advice," she said as Charlie came into the room. "And you're right. 5 years IS a long time. I'm different. He probably is, too. I'm sure we've both moved on."

Mary sighed gently. "Just think about it. That's all I ask."

Penny handed Charlie a cup of coffee as he sat down. "Okay," she relented. "I'll consider it."

"Thank you, Penny. Call your father. He hasn't heard from you in a month."

Penny agreed and hung up.

"So," Charlie said after a few sips. "Sheldon Cooper, huh? What are you going to do?"

Penny ran a hand through her hair. "Change my name, dye my hair and move to New Zealand?"

Charlie chuckled and patted her shoulder. " Speaking of hair, don't forget you have an appointment with the salon in two hours."

Penny nodded. "I know. I'm just about to get ready. I work this evening."

Charlie nodded. "I do, too. See you tonight."

Penny hurried to get dressed and head out. She stepped into the hallway just as the guys came down the stairwell.

Leonard smiled widely. "Hello, Penny. You look lovely." Penny smiled noncommittally. Howard and Raj waved and she nodded. Sheldon looked at her like he wanted to say something, but was afraid to. She thought about what Mary had said.

"Paintball?" she asked. The guys nodded. "Sheldon, I have a few errands to run, but I should be done by noon. There's a bistro just down the street. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Sheldon nodded quickly. "That would be agreeable."

"I'll see you then." Penny walked down the stairs quickly, wondering if she was getting in over her head.

Leonard glared at the empty stairwell for a moment before stomping on down. Sheldon, Howard and Raj followed more slowly.

Howard leaned close to Sheldon. "I hope you know how to duck. Leonard is a good shot."

* * *

Sheldon watched her cross the restaurant gracefully. She was wearing her Cheesecake Factory uniform, but it was her hair that caught everyone's attention. It was pure white. She sat down and a waiter came over. He handed Sheldon a menu and smiled at Penny.

"You look lovely, Penny. Would you like you're usual?" he asked in a overly friendly voice. Sheldon immediately disliked him. Did the waiter not see him sitting here with Penny? He was hitting on her when she was obviously with someone.

Penny nodded. "Yes, please. No dessert though. I have to be at work in an hour."

The man nodded and reluctantly turned to Sheldon. "And you, sir?"

Sheldon handed him the menu. "Turkey club, mayo, cheese and tomato on the side, with iced tea." He waited until the guy had left before speaking again. "Thank you for inviting me, Penny."

She nodded. "Your mom called me this morning. She pointed out that 5 years is a long time and maybe we should try to be friends again. So, here we are."

Sheldon leaned forward. "Penny, about that day…"

"No." She shook her head. "I don't want to discuss that. Not now, not ever. If you want to do this, we do it fresh. I don't want to talk about 5 years ago."

Sheldon wanted to argue with her. They _needed _to talk about this. But he was also afraid that if he pushed it would prevent her from ever being in his life, or he in hers. "How do we do that?" he asked softly.

Penny sighed and looked up at him. "Like this. Hello. I'm Penny. Welcome to Pasadena. What do you like to do for fun?"

Sheldon took a steadying breath. "Hello, Penny. It's nice to meet you. I collect comic books and video games. I also enjoy paintball. I am a theoretical physicist. Will you join me for a movie, sometime? As a friend?"

Penny nodded. "I'll think about it. It might be fun. Do you bowl?"

Sheldon relaxed a bit. "Yes. But I haven't been in a couple of years."

"We have a weekly game, my friends and I. You would be welcome to join us on Tuesday."

Sheldon watched her eyes. She was sincere. She was trying very hard to start over. He relaxed some more. "Thank you, Penny. I would love to." He scrambled for something to say. "So, white is an unusual color for hair on a young woman."

Penny smiled slightly. "I have to shoot some promotional spots for a convention next month. I am voicing Lady Death for ADV Films and they have a booth at the convention."

Their meals arrived and they chatted a bit about Pasadena, Cal-Tech and the Cheesecake Factory. Much too soon Penny stood and placed some money on the table. "I have to go to work now, Sheldon. It was pleasant talking with you."

Sheldon nodded. "I will see you on Tuesday, then." He watched her walk out. He wasn't completely happy with how things were going, but at least they were talking.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon looked around his office with satisfaction. Technically he would not start his job here at Cal-Tech for another week, but there no sense waiting until the last minute to get things settled. He straightened the diplomas on the wall and then polished away a smudge from one of the frames. A knock on his door drew his attention. "Enter."

The door opened and Leonard stepped inside, followed closely by some strangers. "Hey Sheldon. I thought I would bring a few of your new co-workers by to introduce them. This is Leslie Winkle, Carrie Hendricks and Amelia Spurlock. Leslie works with me. She's an experimental physicist. Carrie is an anthropologist. Amelia is an applied mathematician."

Sheldon nodded to the three women. "Good afternoon."

"I read your paper on your ideas of quantum theory of gravity." Leslie said. "Loop quantum gravity makes more sense."

Sheldon placed his hands behind his back. "If I were a woman ruled by emotion I might agree."

Leslie's eyes narrowed. "Leonard, you said we were getting a genius. Not a dumbass."

Sheldon opened his mouth but another knock on the door interrupted. Howard peered around the corner and smiled. He and Raj walked in and looked around. "So is this were the party is?"

Sheldon frowned. "We are not having a party."

Leonard looked pained as he moved to the guys. "Um, now isn't a great time. Sheldon is just getting to know some of our colleagues."

Howard smirked. "Subtle, Leonard. Very subtle."

Leonard flushed and looked away. Sheldon looked at Leonard with confusion as Howard ushered the women out. Once they were gone he sat down at his desk. "Would someone explain to me what is going on?"

Leonard shrugged. "Just trying to introduce you to some of our colleagues."

Howard rolled his eyes. "So, it's lunch time. Want to join us?"

Sheldon glanced at his watch. "Very well. What are we eating?"

Raj grinned. "Monday is Salisbury steak day in the cafeteria. And they usually have lime jello for dessert."

* * *

Howard fidgeted and wiped his palms on his pants. He almost turned and walked away. He gathered his courage and knocked on the door. Charlie opened it up and looked at Howard with amazement. "What do _you_ want?"

Howard looked at the stairwell as if it held his salvation. Instead of bolting he took a deep breath and slumped. "Listen, Leonard is my friend. And for the most part, I like him. Sheldon is just some guy I just met. But Penny, well, she really helped me out a few months back. And she did it for no reason, except I needed help."

Charlie nodded. "Your mom was bad off, right?"

Howard nodded. "She was depressed and it was affecting her health. Penny got in touch with mom's old school chum and arranged for them to reunite. Now mom is living in Florida with her best friend, she's lost over 150 lbs and she's happy. All because of Penny. So, I thought I'd let her know that Leonard is jealous."

Charlie frowned. "The guy with the glasses?"

Howard nodded. "Look, I know you and Penny aren't a couple. But he still thinks you are. That's the only reason he isn't down here 24/7. But he's jealous of Sheldon. He doesn't want them being friends. Today he tried to interest Sheldon in some of the women we work with. I can tell Sheldon and Penny have some history between them. I just wanted to let Penny know, because she helped me, and she's nice."

Charlie looked at Howard for a moment. Then he nodded. "I'll let Penny know."

Howard headed for the stairs but Charlie called to him. "Hey!" Howard looked back at him. "You're an okay guy, Howard. Thanks."

Howard nodded quickly and hurried up the stairs. Charlie watched him go. Penny stepped out beside him and leaned against the door frame. "Told you there was an okay guy under the smarmy pervert act."

Charlie snorted. "You always think there's good in others."

Penny smiled. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I have to get to work. Bowling tomorrow?"

Penny nodded. "Yeah. I invited Sheldon." Penny looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe I'll invite Howard, too. Bernadette's been asking me to set her up with someone, lately. They might hit it off. I wonder if they have anything in common."

Charlie barked with laughter. "Height."

Penny slapped his arm and headed to the stairs. "You're horrible!"

Penny walked up the stairs to the sound of Charlie's laughter. She paused by Sheldon's door and knocked. He opened it up and smiled immediately. "Hello, Sheldon. I need to speak to Howard, and I was hoping you would walk up with me. It kind of concerns you, as well."

Sheldon stepped into the hall and closed his door. "How was work?"

She shrugged. "I serve cheesecake. It's not exactly world changing work."

Sheldon frowned. "You also do voice work. Isn't that your true vocation?"

Penny smiled. "I wanted to be an actress for a long time, but I'm too average looking. One in a sea of blonds trying to break into movies. But I have a small talent for voice work. And I like it. Especially anime. In fact I went this morning to test for a new tv series. It's for Pet Shop of Horrors. They're going to re-launch the anime series. I hope to land the role of Pon-chan. She's a raccoon that lives at the shop owned by Count D. Most see her in her raccoon form. But D and Chris, a little boy, see her special form, that of a regency era little girl."

They had reached the fifth floor, and Sheldon placed a hand on Penny's arm. "First of all, you are never simply 'average' looking. Second, I refuse to believe you have only a 'small' talent. Third, if they don't hire you, they have missed out on a wonderful opportunity."

Penny blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Sheldon. That means a lot to me."

Sheldon nodded and knocked on 5A. The door opened a moment later and Raj waved.

"Hey, Raj. Is Howard home?" Penny asked. He nodded and stepped back to let them in. Howard and Leonard looked at them. She noticed Leonard's eyes narrow slightly. Penny stepped slightly closer to Sheldon. "Howard, I was wondering if you are busy tomorrow night."

Howard blinked at her owlishly. "Um, no. Why?"

Penny smiled. "Me, Sheldon, Charlie, and a couple of girls I know are going bowling. My friend Bernadette was hoping I could fix her up with someone. She's a microbiology student, and works with me at the Cheesecake Factory. I thought maybe you might like to meet her. I remember your mom said you like roller skating and bowling. So does Bernadette. Interested?"

Howard nodded quickly. "Yeah. That sounds great!"

Leonard looked from Penny to Sheldon and back. "Is there room for one more? I love bowling."

Sheldon stiffened, but Penny grinned widely. "That's a great idea, Leonard. You and Raj can come too. That will even up the teams to four. It can be me and Sheldon vs. Charlie and Amy vs. Howard and Bernadette vs. You and Raj. I mean if you would like to join us, Raj."

Raj shrugged and nodded his head. He had planned on skyping with his parents, but he would rather go bowling.

Leonard moved over to Penny's side. "Oh, well, I was hoping you and I could team up."

Sheldon stiffened but Penny shook her head. "No thanks, Leonard. I'd rather be with Sheldon. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Everyone will meet at my place at 6 and then we'll head on out." Penny took Sheldon's hand and tugged him toward the door. She shut the door behind them and pulled him back down to the fourth floor quickly. Once there, she leaned against his door and burst into laughter.

Sheldon watched her warily. "Are you okay?"

Penny wiped her eyes and nodded. "Sorry, sweetie. Leonard has a crush and he's trying to derail you and I being friends again. I figured the best thing to do was cut him off at the pass. Show him we are already friends and maybe he'll back off."

Sheldon tensed up, trying not to push. "Are we friends again?"

Penny sighed and looked at him carefully. "Sheldon, I know we have some history. History that I'm really not ready to address yet. But I never stopped caring about you. And I think, from the insistent way you won't drop it, that you still care about me."

Sheldon smiled. "I do. You are still my best friend, Penny."

She grinned and moved in to hug him lightly. "Yes. We are friends. Because I missed you horribly. Because I am happy to have you back in my life." Penny winked mischievously. "Because Momma Mary would have my hide if we weren't."

Sheldon laughed lightly. "Forget Mommy's reaction. What about Meemaw's?"

Penny groaned. "Good lord! The horror!"

Sheldon smiled as he watched her. "Penny, I was going to order a pepperoni and olive pizza and watch some Star Trek The Original Series. Would you like to join me?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Pepperoni and extra mushrooms?"

He countered with "Pepperoni, regular mushrooms and light olives."

Penny smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Penny moved in close to Sheldon and murmured, "How long do you think it would take for them to notice if we abandoned the game?"

Sheldon looked around the seats at their party and shook his head wearily. Raj was half drunk. Leonard was alternately glaring at him, and hitting on the other women in what he supposed was an effort to make Penny jealous. Howard and Bernadette was comparing horror stories of their family, trying to out do one another. Amy kept plying Raj with liquor so he could talk to her. Charlie walked over and stood on Sheldon's other side.

"Gonna make a break for it?" he asked.

Sheldon looked down at Penny. She grinned and stood up on tiptoe. _"I know where we can find banana milkshakes,"_ she whispered. Sheldon quickly nodded.

"We are about to abandon you," he said to Charlie. Charlie grinned widely and waved them off. He walked over to Leonard and distracted him. Sheldon grabbed Penny's hand and they hurried toward the door.

Penny hailed a cab and leaned in. "Start the meter," she said with an eye roll. She turned to Sheldon who was shaking his head. She reached into her purse and pulled out some wipes. She cleaned off the seat, handle and back before turning to him. "Get in, sweetie."

Sheldon felt a surge of affection for her understanding. She hadn't forgotten his mysophobia. In fact, it seemed like she hadn't forgotten much of anything when it came to him. It made him hopeful that they were on track to being close again. He slid in and Penny hopped in on the other side. She leaned forward and gave the driver their address.

Sheldon frowned. "You mentioned banana milkshakes."

Penny grinned. "I have bananas, chocolate ice cream, real whipped cream and milk."

Sheldon reached out and took her hand in his again. "Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Penny was double checking her make-up carrying case when there was a knock on her door. It wasn't repeated, so she stood and looked through the peep hole. She hesitated but finally reached for the knob. "Hello, Leonard. What's up?"

Leonard held out a small bouquet of roses. "Penny, I was hoping you would agree to join me for dinner."

During the bowling game two weeks ago Leonard had learned that she and Charlie were just friends from Bernadette. Bernie hadn't realized Leonard didn't know, and let it slip. Since then he had asked her out 5 times. Penny leaned against the door a bit. "Leonard, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested in dating anyone."

At that moment Howard and Sheldon appeared on the steps. Leonard glared for a second. "You mean me," he said grumpily.

Penny shook her head. "No. I mean anyone. I don't date. I never date. Not anyone. I have never been on a date in my life, and I'm not looking to change that now." All three men looked at her with surprise. She shrugged her shoulders. "So, I'd appreciate it if you stopped asking. It makes me uncomfortable."

Leonard slumped a bit. "Oh, okay." Penny waved at the other two and stepped back inside. Leonard moved toward the stairs, Howard and Sheldon were right behind him.

"Wow. Never been on a date before?" Howard asked. "A beautiful woman like her?"

Sheldon frowned. "When we parted ways before, Penny was just under 15 years old. Mr. Wyatt would never have let her date that young. It does seem strange that she did not date once she was older. Penny has always been very outgoing and social. So it must be because she truly does not want to date, not because she lacked opportunities."

Leonard looked at Sheldon. "I guess you'll stop spending so much time with Penny now that you know she's not interested."

Sheldon shook his head. "Leonard, despite your jealousy, Penny and I really are friends. We have been friends since childhood. Despite our separation over the last few years, we are still friends. Penny's romantic stance has no bearing on that. Whether she is single, dating, or even married, I will still be her friend and she will be mine."

* * *

Sheldon looked over the map of the convention carefully, searching for the ADV booth Penny would be working at. She had left the day before the convention, but had promised to have lunch with the guys each day, as well as meeting them after her shift was over. In exchange, she had extracted a promise from them that they would participate in the Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy race on the last day, which meant forgoing the card collector's auction. But Penny had been so excited about the event, and Raj had wanted to play also.

"Found it!" Howard said, pointing to a section of the map. The guys looked around and located the area they were in and began making their way through the throng of aliens, superheroes, villains, and fellow nerds. Howard smiled slightly. "So, I have a second date with Bernadette when we get back."

"You two hit it off, then?" Leonard asked.

Howard nodded. "Yeah. It's just for roller disco, but who knows, maybe it'll be fun." Howard grinned over at Raj. "She did mention, though, that Penny's friend, Amy, had been asking about you."

Raj's eyes went wide. "Really? She asked about me? What did she ask? Did she say she thought I was cute? Should I call her? How can I call her? Maybe I can text her."

Howard shrugged. "I don't know what she said. Just that she was asking Penny about you." Raj was about to question him further when he suddenly squeaked and turned red. Everyone followed his gaze and Sheldon gulped audibly.

Okay, so he _knew_ she was cosplaying as Lady Death. He _knew_ what Lady Death looked like. But he had assumed Penny's costume would be the more concealing Medieval Lady Death. Instead, her body was airbrushed white, and she wore the classic Lady Death costume of a minuscule black bikini, thigh-high leather boots, and a floor length cape. Skulls adorned the outfit at her cleavage, and around her waist. She carried a large broadsword over one shoulder.

There was a long line of men (and quite a few of women) waiting to have their picture taken with her. On the other side of the booth was a brunette dressed as Razor complete with replica forearm blades and black lightning bolts on her face. Her line was almost as long as Penny's. Penny looked over and spotted them and waved briefly. She leaned over and spoke softly to a man wearing a black t-shirt with ADV PERSONNEL. The guy looked at them and nodded to her. Then he walked over.

"Hey, have you guys checked in yet?" he asked.

Sheldon nodded his head. "Of course. We did that first thing. Why do you ask?"

The guy shrugged. "If you hadn't, I would have taken care of it for you. Penny will be here a couple more hours. She said to give you guys these passes and tell you she'll meet you in the dining room about 12:30." They took the plastic lanyards and looked at them. According to these, they were special guests of ADV.

"Holy frak!" Howard said. "These are legit passes! These babies can get us preferred treatment!"

The guy nodded. "Yeah, you can get into some of the Q&A's that are reserved for people in the profession, get discounts a few places, and best of all," the guy leaned forward, "babes see those and will be all over you looking for a way into the business."

Sheldon frowned slightly. "That's dishonest."

The guy shrugged. "Whatever."

Sheldon looked at his friends, who were looking excited. He shook his head with exasperation. He looked over at Penny. She was draped on some large Klingon's arm for a photograph. He sighed internally. He had no interest in meeting women looking to break into the business. He had no interest in any woman except one. And that was a secret he would never admit to. The one and only time they had attempted something beyond friendship, they hadn't spoken again for 5 years. He couldn't risk that again.

* * *

Penny smiled for one last picture and turned over her station to Nancy in her Lady Demon persona. She stepped into the small back room and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. Then she grabbed a bottle of water and made her way to the dining room. It was just after 12 and she was starving. She sent a quick text to Sheldon asking where they were. She settled into a booth and looked over the menu.

"Hello fair maiden," Howard said as he slid in across from her. Leonard and Raj scooted in also. Penny looked up at Sheldon who was glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and moved over, assuming he wanted her seat. He watched her angrily for a few seconds more before sitting down.

Penny reached up and touched the tip of his pointy ear. "For a Vulcan, you look awfully emotional. What's got you upset, Shel?"

He fidgeted and his lips thinned out in annoyance. "I am not upset." His left eye twitched and Penny shook her head. She looked at the others questioningly.

Leonard smiled at her, barely able to keep his eyes above her neck. "He's been like this all day."

Penny looked at Sheldon carefully. "What's wrong, sweetie? It's not like you to be so grumpy. Aren't you happy to be here?"

Sheldon struggled to calm himself. "I am fine. Shall we order?"

Penny watched him for a couple more seconds before finally nodding.

* * *

Penny slipped into her jeans and pulled a new t-shirt over her damp hair. She was worn out, but looking forward to meeting up with the guys for dinner. Today was her longest day. Tomorrow she only worked from 8 am until 2 pm. And Sunday she didn't work at all. She was really looking forward to the Hitchhiker's race. She grabbed her wallet and room card and opened the door. She was surprised to find Sheldon standing in the hall, looking indecisive.

"Shel? Are you okay?"

He looked over and frowned. "No. But I'm not sure what to do about it."

Penny pulled him inside. "Sweetie, talk to me. Has someone done something to bother you? What's going on?"

Sheldon sighed and sat down on the bed. "I can't. You will be upset with me, and I don't want you to stop speaking to me again."

Penny frowned and sat down beside him. "Shel, just talk to me. I may get mad, but we're friends. I can't help if I don't know what the problem is."

"I don't like it," he said softly.

"Like what?"

"The way those morons drool all over you. How can you wear that …that _nothing_ around those men?"

Penny looked at him in surprise. "Sheldon, it's just a costume. You are wearing one right now, yourself."

He glared down at the floor. "I am not on display for all to see! It's degrading! You are being made to dress like a sex object when you have no sexual desires. It is not right."

Penny frowned a bit. "Sheldon, I never said I don't have desires. Granted, the costume is a bit chilly, but I like being noticed the same as any other person. I like sex. It's fun. Where did you get the idea I didn't like sex?"

Sheldon looked up, confused. "You said you do not date."

She nodded. "I don't. That doesn't mean I'm celibate."

He looked at her closely. "But if you don't date…"

Penny shrugged. "I go to a bar, pick up a guy and take him back to the apartment. No muss, no fuss, no weird relationship to deal with. I used to have an arrangement with a friend, but then he got transferred to Seattle and that ended. " Penny smiled faintly. "It was perfect. Sex on a regular basis, without getting all wrapped up in feelings or expectations."

Sheldon could only stare. "Penny, I'm not sure I understand. How could such an arrangement appeal to you? You have always been an affectionate person. Why would you deliberately shun emotion?"

Penny looked away. "Emotion isn't all it's cracked up to be, Shel. You keep your own under a tight leash. Aren't you happier that way?"

Sheldon was silent for several minutes. "Penny?" His voice was low and hesitant. " You say you had an arrangement with a friend. You and I are friends, aren't we?"

Penny stilled. "What are you saying, Sheldon?"

He looked at her hesitantly. "I am asking if such an arrangement would be possible between us."

Penny looked shocked and a bit worried. "Sheldon, that's not a good idea."

Sheldon looked at Penny hesitantly. He licked his lips and leaned in slowly. He was encouraged when Penny didn't pull away. He pressed his lips to hers lightly. Instantly he was transported back to the summer day in Galveston. He reached out and curled one hand around her nape to tilt her head.

He moaned as she responded. Sheldon twisted toward her and grabbed her waist. He picked her up and settled her across his lap, a knee on either side of him. Penny's hands settled on his shoulders and his wrapped around her waist. He sucked on her bottom lip and pressed her hips down onto his.

"Wait!" Penny pulled back and took a deep breath. "Wait, Sheldon!"

He looked at her flushed skin and slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt. He ran his fingers up and down her spine, feeling her shudder against him.

Penny licked her lips and tried to gather her thoughts. "Sheldon, this isn't a good idea. I don't think a friends with benefits arrangement would work here. We're too close. Besides, we tried this kind of thing before, Sheldon. It ended horribly."

Sheldon sighed sadly. "Penny, you have no idea how much I regret that. I should never have done what I did."

Penny slowly stood up. Sheldon looked at her with worry. She looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't want to talk about this."

Sheldon stood and moved toward her. Penny scooted backwards until she hit the door. "Penny, please, we need to talk about this. I need to know you forgive me for that."

Penny closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course I do," she whispered. "You were only telling me the truth. You were right. What I did was bad. I shouldn't have thrown myself at you like that."

Sheldon looked shocked. "Penny, what are you talking about? I'm the one to blame. I took advantage of you! I was almost 18. You were not yet 15. What I was doing was wrong. You were underage, and I was …it was bad, what I did."

Penny shook her head. "Don't bother, Sheldon. I may not have an eidetic memory, but I remember the look on your face. The anger and disgust. I remember you calling me bad. I remember how upset you were."

Sheldon paused and looked at Penny. Really looked at her. He remembered every moment of that day so long ago. Suddenly it all made sense. Why she had run. Why she had avoided him. Why she didn't date. In that moment he understood Penny completely. He had broken her without realizing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sheldon was stunned. How could he not have realized what he had done? His hasty words 5 years ago had convinced Penny that her feelings were wrong. So, she had locked them away. She had turned off her naturally affectionate side. Sheldon was at a loss for how to correct this. He knew Penny. There was no way to just tell her that she had misunderstood his badly worded response to their actions.

Sheldon leaned his head down and pressed a light kiss to her plump lips. She moaned softly and he couldn't resist drawing closer. He closed the space between them without thinking about it. Penny's hands slipped to his waist and he threaded a hand through her hair, tilting her head to an easier angle. Sheldon lost himself in the kiss, relishing her response. He began walking backwards, Penny following willingly.

* * *

He watched her fidget in her sleep, a frown marring her features. Slowly he pulled his arm away and she settled down. Sheldon sat up and sighed. Every time he touched her sleeping form, she fidgeted. Sheldon ran a hand through his hair. They had exploded with passion. But almost immediately afterward, Penny had withdrawn from him emotionally. She was still friendly during dinner (which they were a bit late for) but there was a wall between them. After dinner the group had visited the vendors and done a bit of shopping.

He had walked her back to her room and when she opened the door he had kissed her again. That was all it took for them to burn again. He walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He had gotten the impression that she wanted him to leave, but was hesitant to ask him to. So he had decided to ignore it. If she didn't ask, he didn't have to go.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. What should he do? How was he going to convince her to explore these feelings between them? It wasn't just physical. In the last 5 years he hadn't met anyone who attracted him. Not after that first kiss with Penny. And he suspected that was part of why she had never been in a real relationship.

Sheldon turned off the light and padded back across the room to the bed. He needed advice. But who could he talk to about this?

* * *

Penny could see the guys standing near the door. It was almost time for her shift to end. She could see Tammy in her Purgatori costume approaching. One last guy stepped up onto the podium for a picture. She grimaced as he reached around to cup her left ass cheek. She smiled for the picture and then knocked his hand away.

The guy grinned and moved closer. "Hey, how about you and I get to know each other better?" he leered.

Penny smirked. "That's okay. I already filled my quota of tiny dicked men in my life."

The guy's eyes narrowed as his buddies nearby laughed. "As if a slut like you could do better!"

Penny opened her mouth but paused when Sheldon stepped over between her and the other guy. "Ready to go?" he asked calmly. Penny nodded and took the hand Sheldon held out. She let him lead her over to the others and the 5 of them walked away. Penny was surprised to find Howard on her other side, angling his slight body as much as he could to shield her from the guy and his buddies. Raj and Leonard trailed slightly behind, guarding her back (although she could also feel Leonard's eyes on her butt).

They went straight to the elevators and up to Penny's room. When they got there, she paused and kissed each man's cheek. "Thank you, guys. I'm glad to have such sweet friends." Penny grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower to wash away the body paint.

Howard, Raj and Leonard sat on the bed and turned on the tv. Sheldon took the chair beside the bed. They found an episode of Enterprise and watched that while they waited. Halfway through the episode Penny called out for Sheldon. He walked over to the door as Raj muted the tv.

"Yes?"

"I forgot a bra. Could you hand me one?" she asked.

Sheldon walked over and opened the drawers until he found the underwear. He grabbed the one on top and paused for a second. His eyes widened and he swiftly shut the drawer. He tapped on the bathroom door and it opened enough for Penny to reach out for the item. Sheldon retook his seat, but he couldn't focus on the show. His mind was centered on the picture frame in the drawer. It was one of the two of them at that dance just before he return to Germany. They were dancing, her concentrating, and him smiling softly. He didn't even know there was such a picture. Why did she have it in the drawer?

* * *

They had a quick snack and then Penny took them to meet some of their idols. It was astounding to the guys how many comic writers and artists Penny knew well. Some greeted her pleasantly, as you would a co-worker, but more than a few greeted her like an old flame or a dear friend. Simon Bisley, Ryan Stegman, Jerome Opena, Amanda Conner, they met all their favorites and few they had never had much exposure to like Fiona Staples.

Then they used their passes to get into front row seats at a few panels. Raj almost fainted when Penny introduced them to Kevin Smith and Leonard gushed like a baby when they met Tobey McGuire. Sheldon was stunned by the people who called out a greeting to Penny. When she stopped and snuck over to goose Karl Urban they all gawked. Karl hugged Penny tight and then signed autographs for them all. By the time they headed out to dinner, the guys were fairly overwhelmed by actually meeting so many of their idols.

Once everyone ordered Raj started flipping through his autograph book. Leonard and Howard compared their list of comics they had found and ones they still wanted to find. Sheldon looked at Penny who was perusing the dessert menu. She didn't work the next day, so she could indulge. "How did you get involved in these conventions?"

Penny smiled. "It was my first animated role. I was in a few episodes of Ed, Edd and Eddy. One of the regulars, Erin, asked if I wanted a temp job at a small convention. She was signing autographs for her role in Bleach and needed someone to act as assistant. It was good money, so I did it. After that I was hooked. Even if I'm not working them, I try to go if there's one nearby. I've met some really great people working them. By far my favorites are Bruce Campbell and the View Askew guys. Kevin Smith is hilarious, and I adore Jason Mewes. Brian O"Halloran is so sweet, too."

Sheldon was surprised. He remembered Penny being uninterested in comics or sci-fi when they were kids. What had changed her mind? He waited until the waiter placed their drinks before them. He noticed the waiter handing Penny an extra napkin. Penny smiled slightly and then folded it up and placed it in her pocket. The waiter smiled widely and walked away.

"I don't remember you being fond of comics," he said.

Penny shrugged. "I'm still not. I have a few, mostly gifts, or a few trade paperbacks, but I'm more interested in the anime and manga. Mostly though, it's the people I like. Artists, actors, writers, and especially the fans. They are all so passionate about it. I love doing voice work. Meeting people who enjoy doing it also, or who are just fans is really cool."

Penny turned to Sheldon. "So, what about you? Are you enjoying the convention?"

Sheldon nodded, his mind flashing back to dinner last night. "It has exceeded my expectations. I have met many of my favorite artists and writers. I enjoyed the three panels I went to yesterday and the two today. And spending time with my best friend has been the highlight. That is my favorite part." Penny frowned slightly and watched the waiter approach with the meals. He had the impression that he had said the wrong thing.

* * *

After dinner they walked around some of the exhibits and promo booths. Sheldon noticed her throwing away a napkin at the first trash can they came across. When it was time to retire for the night, Penny said goodnight to all the guys and walked off the elevator. Sheldon started to follow but she stopped him. "I'm too tired to hang out tonight," she said calmly. Then she walked away.

Sheldon was just settling into his bed when it hit him. His words at the restaurant could have seemed like he was saying their having slept together was what he was interested in the most. Sheldon sat down and ran a hand through his hair. This was becoming a bad habit, saying things to Penny that were easily misunderstood. Sheldon grabbed his phone and began typing.

* * *

Penny was flipping through the channels when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and looked at the message.

_**I meant what I said. Spending time with you has been my favorite part. Walking around, dining, talking, and generally hanging out. It has been wonderful renewing our friendship. I enjoyed last night, and hope to continue that aspect, but it is nothing compared to just being around you again, having you as my best friend once more.**_

Penny smiled softly. She paused to organize her thoughts and then replied.

* * *

Sheldon waited, hopefully, to see if she would answer. He breathed a sigh of relief as he read her message.

**_I'm glad you're back in mine, too. I've had a wonderful time hanging out with you as well, sweetie. I'm not sure about the other part, Sheldon. Can we discuss it when we get home?_**

He sent her a quick affirmative answer and said goodnight. Penny's goodnight was accompanied with a smiley face. Sheldon slipped into the bed and turned off the light. They had the race in the morning and he knew Penny was really looking forward to it.

* * *

The coordinator paired them all off into groups of three. It was him, Penny and a man with an asthma inhaler clutched in one fist. Leonard and Raj were with a thin redheaded girl who kept texting on her phone. Howard was with a guy in a Ford Prefect costume and a woman dressed as the Bride from Kill Bill. They were given a starting clue that would help them locate the next clue. Each clue would lead them around the convention from start to finish. A whistle blew and they were off.

Sheldon watched anxiously as Penny shimmied up a tree and grabbed the next clue in the race. She read it out loud and the other guy wrote it down. She moved to descend the tree and Sheldon grabbed her hips to guide her. She leaned into his arms for a second before pulling away. Sheldon's pulse sped up a bit. This event was turning out to be more stimulating than anticipated. Their adrenalin was up from the competition and they seemed to have both gotten into the habit of touching each other at every opportunity.

Penny had climbed onto his shoulders earlier, and as she got down, she had hugged his neck. When he had reached for the list, he had done so by standing behind her and reaching around. When their partner had slipped into a men's room to grab a clue, He had trailed his fingers down her spine absently. They followed the newest clue through a laundry room, Sheldon's eyes continuously dropping to her hips. When they got to the washing machines, Penny began opening the doors and searching for the last clue. Sheldon suppressed a groan as her bottom wiggled enticingly as she stretched to reach the clue in the bottom of the machine. When he noticed their partner eyeing her, he grabbed her waist and lifted her away. He reached inside and grabbed the clue before turning to glare at the other guy. Penny read the clue and grabbed Sheldon's hand.

"To the lobby!" she yelled triumphantly. They hurried away, his hand clasped in her tightly.

* * *

They weren't first, or even fifth. They were the sixth group to reach the treasure. Sheldon couldn't help smiling as Penny accepted their prize, three copies of The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy signed by Douglas Adams. Leonard and Raj came in 12th and Howard's group was right behind in 14th. They all received t-shirts. Afterwards, they all returned to their rooms to check out. It was a bit of a squeeze, but they all managed to fit everything in the trunk except Penny's make-up case. She placed it on her lap and climbed in between Howard and Raj. Soon they were all on their way home.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late in the evening when they all got home and put all their stuff away. Penny was just putting her now empty suitcase away when there was a knock on her door. She poked her head out of the bedroom and called out loudly, "Come on in! It's open!"

She finally managed to shove the luggage onto the top shelf and stepped out. She sighed with relief and closed the door. A noise at the bedroom door made her turn and after a second's shock she grinned widely.

"Hey, slugger," Wyatt said with a grin. Penny ran forward and threw her arms around his neck tight.

"Daddy!" She relished the feel of his whiskery cheek against hers. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and set her back on her feet. "I thought I'd take a bit of time off to come see how you were doing."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Momma Mary sent you, didn't she?"

Wyatt glared at her. "Absolutely not!" His expression slowly turned into a wry smile. "Meemaw did."

Penny laughed and led him out to the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee and pulled a loaf of banana bread from the fridge. "So, how long can you stay?"

Wyatt dug into the banana bread eagerly and grinned. "Just a few days. I have a delivery of new shrubs on Thursday, so I need to be back before then."

Penny sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, Daddy."

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I'm glad to be here, baby. I've missed you."

* * *

Sheldon filled the tea pot and wondered if Penny would be willing to join him for a movie. He reached for his phone to text her but a knock on his door stopped him. Maybe she had decided to visit on her own, he thought hopefully. He hurried over and opened the door.

"Hello, Shelly," Mary said with a smile.

Sheldon stepped back and let his mother inside. He quickly took her sweater and luggage. "Mom, this is a surprise. You know I don't like surprises."

Mary held out her arms and waited patiently. Sheldon rolled his eyes and stepped close to hug her. Once he stepped back she sat down and patted the space beside her. "Sit down, Shelly. I have another surprise for you."

* * *

"So, why are you really here, Dad? I take it you've talked to Momma Mary and Meemaw." Penny said as she refilled his coffee cup.

Wyatt blushed slightly. "You know very well that I talk to Mary often." Penny looked at him questioningly. She couldn't ever remember a time when her Dad had looked so bashful.

"Dad? What's up? You look like you're about to burst."

Wyatt grinned softly. "I have some news, sweetie. I'm hoping you'll like it."

Penny snagged a bite of his banana bread. "What's the news?"

* * *

"I'm getting married," Mary said gently.

Sheldon's eyes widened and he was certain he had misheard her. "Forgive me, Mom, but I seem to be experiencing hearing difficulties. What did you say?"

Mary sighed and patted his arm. "You heard me very well, Sheldon. I am re-marrying."

Sheldon frowned, growing a bit agitated. "Who?"

* * *

"I've asked Mary to marry me, slugger. And she has said yes." Wyatt said cautiously.

Penny's jaw dropped and she stared at her father for several seconds. "Momma Mary?"

He nodded. "She's visiting Sheldon now, telling him the news."

Penny jumped up and swiftly ran out of the apartment. Wyatt followed anxiously.

* * *

Sheldon jumped as his door burst open and Penny rushed inside. She paused only long enough to look at Sheldon before flinging herself across the room and wrapping her arms around Mary tightly. Wyatt walked in, his eyes locked on Mary's. They smiled at each other tenderly.

Sheldon couldn't deny the look that passed between them. He looked at Mr. Wyatt and internally shrugged. He had always respected and admired Penny's father. The man had always treated him well, and cared about him as much as his mom and Meemaw had. Sheldon stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Wyatt. I understand you have proposed marriage to my Mom," he said calmly.

Wyatt nodded as he shook Sheldon's hand. "I will understand if this is a bit of a shock to you. You mom is a wonderful woman and she has done me the honor of saying yes."

Sheldon looked at the two women, who were both crying and hugging tightly. "I will admit, I was very surprised, but now that I consider it, it does not seem strange at all. There are few people I would trust my mother's welfare to, Mr. Wyatt. You are at the top of that list."

Wyatt swallowed the lump in his throat and gave Sheldon a nod. "I will do everything in my power to make her happy."

Penny finally released Mary and turned to Sheldon. "Isn't it wonderful?" she asked happily. "That makes you my true Momma Mary!" she said to Mary.

Mary patted Penny's arm affectionately. "I am so glad you don't object. We were worried about how you two would take it."

Sheldon walked over and looked down at his mom with confusion. "Why would you worry about that? This is your decision. We have no say in it."

Penny patted Sheldon's arm. "She just means they were worried we might not be happy about it. That would have made them sad, Shel."

Understanding dawned and he nodded finally. "I see." He hugged his mom briefly and looked over at Mr. Wyatt. "I am very happy about it, as is Penny, apparently."

Penny grinned widely and hugged her dad. "I'm very happy. I love you, Dad, and I am so glad you won't be alone anymore!"

Wyatt smiled and looked down at his daughter. "And just think, now you and Sheldon really will be brother and sister."

Mary and Wyatt moved to embrace, neither of them noticing the stunned expressions on their children's faces.

* * *

Charlie was watching Jaws when Sheldon started knocking. He rolled his eyes and took his time answering.

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _"Penny?"

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _"Penny?"

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _"Penny?"

He stepped back and waved Sheldon in. "She's run out to the store but she'll be back soon. We've run out of milk and if there isn't any for her coffee in the morning, we're all in danger." Charlie sat back down and watched Sheldon flutter around the room trying to find a comfortable seat. Sheldon finally settled on the edge of the armchair, and Charlie turned down the volume on the TV.

"So I hear Penny's dad and your mom are getting married." Charlie watched Sheldon's expression carefully. He saw the same look of unease on Sheldon's face that he had seen on Penny's when she first told him. "So, how was the convention? I asked Penny and she said it was fine. Usually she's much more descriptive than that. Almost makes me think something happened."

Sheldon turned pink and was grateful to hear Penny's key slide into the lock. He ignored Charlie's chuckle as the door opened and Penny stepped inside. Penny looked at them and smiled. "Hey, Sheldon. What brings you down here?"

He stood and placed his hands behind his back. "I was hoping we could talk." He flicked a glance at Charlie. "If you have a free moment," he said.

Penny put away the milk and nodded. "Here or your place?"

Sheldon cleared his throat as Charlie leaned forward and watched him with a knowing smirk. "Upstairs, please."

Sheldon followed Penny out the door, ignoring the chuckles from her roommate. He had spent the evening after their parents had left for their hotel trying to decide what to say to Penny. He was worried about how this new tie between their families would affect them. He was worried that no matter how he broached the subject, she might think he was only after sex. He _wanted_ to make love to her. Of course he did! But he needed to make her understand that he wanted her in all aspects of his life.

They arrived on the 4th floor and he opened his door. Penny stepped inside and he closed the door. Sheldon turned to face her, and suddenly her lips were on his. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her immediately. They kissed hungrily. Penny pressed against his growing erection and moaned.

"Bedroom," she whispered before nuzzling his neck. Sheldon grabbed her hand and pulled her across the room and down the hall. They tumbled into his room, shedding their clothing quickly. Without another word they fell across his bed, desire and need driving them.

* * *

When he woke up, she was gone. Her scent lingered on the linens, but the other side of the bed was cold, so he knew she had been gone for a few hours. His phone was ringing, so he sat up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Shelly, Wyatt and I thought we could come get you and Penny and have breakfast together. We'll be there in about 30 minutes, okay?"

Sheldon glanced at his clock and nodded. "I will begin my morning ablutions immediately, although this does disrupt my normal routine."

Mary gave an exasperated sigh and told him to get a move on. Sheldon rose from the bed and slipped his robe over his nude body. He grimaced at the wrinkled clump of clothes on the floor. Only Penny could make him that frantic.

As he showered he wondered how they would react with one another. He was no good at lying or keeping secrets, but he did NOT want his mom or Mr. Wyatt to know what they had done together. Especially not until he and Penny had sat down and discussed it together. Were they a couple? Friends with benefits? Was this just something that had happened and she would never want to repeat? They had engaged in coitus together three times now, but all three times had been unplanned. In fact, all three times had occurred after particularly emotional circumstances.

Sheldon got out and dried off quickly. He dressed and tried to put this new paradigm between he and Penny out of his mind for now. He had to work today, and after that, he was certain his mom and Mr. Wyatt would want to spend time with one or both of them. He would have to wait until they left to explore this change in status.

* * *

Penny stood in front of her closet without really seeing what was in it. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear the door open. It wasn't until Charlie tapped her on the forehead that she jolted back to reality.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked worriedly.

Penny sighed and slumped on the chair in front of her vanity. "No. But I'm stuck, so I could use the advice."

Charlie sat on the end of her bed and sipped his coffee. "Well, the way I see it, you've loved this guy for 5 years. He hurt you, you hurt him, but you've reconnected and are attempting to mend those fences. And you've had sex. How close am I?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Spot on, as usual."

Charlie nodded. "Do you still love him, or is it only physical?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm never going to be good enough for him, Charlie. He's a genius. He's making a huge difference in the world. I'm a crappy waitress with a little talent for voicing animation. I'm never going to do anything grand."

Charlie frowned. Penny had never had much faith in herself. By the time he met her, she was just about to graduate high school. He was a DJ hired to work the spring dance at her school. Penny had drawn his attention immediately. Even at 17 she was beautiful. He had asked her out and she had turned him down. Two weeks later he had run into her again. There was a party at this law office that her mom worked at. Penny had attended and they had spent the night chatting, since neither of them knew anyone else. He had gotten to know her a bit more and liked her. He had recommended her for a job to help her pay for tuition to a drama school, and they became co-workers.

She handled the booking for the entertainment company he worked for and before long, they were having lunches together and texting each other. They became friends and confidants. So, when she decided to move to California to become an actress two years later, he had packed up and joined her. He got a job working for an upscale night club, and she found a job at the Cheesecake Factory. After some hard work, he had bought into the club and she found her calling in anime.

Charlie finished his coffee and smiled. "Penny, just by existing, you make a difference. I'd still be in New York working for low pay at a job I hated. Instead I'm here, co-owning and managing a club I love. Look at the guy upstairs. His mom is doing good, and so is he because of you. What about Amy? She was all alone until you two met at that bookstore. And what about Sheldon? What would his life have been like if you two had never met? Wasn't he really lonely as a kid surrounded by grown ups at school? Not to mention your dad and his mom. Would they have met and fallen in love if you and Sheldon hadn't been friends?"

Charlie stood and walked over to ruffle her hair affectionately. "Maybe you won't change the whole world. But you change everyone you meet for the better. I'll take the joy that you bring to your friends and family over awards and commendations any day."

Penny stood and hugged Charlie tight. She blinked away the tears trying to form and smiled. "Thanks, Charlie. You're a doll."

He grinned and turned to leave the room. "Remember that if you ever meet Mila Kunis."


	12. Chapter 12

Sheldon couldn't help glancing at Penny from the corner of his eye. She was smiling and laughing with their parents as if she didn't have a care in the world. He wasn't sure if he should be hurt or angry. She treated him like an ordinary friend, with no hint whatsoever that just 10 hours ago he had been buried deep inside her, her lips moaning his name. Penny stood and excused herself to go to the bathroom. After a few minutes he made the same excuse and walked toward the restrooms. He waited against the wall until the women's room door opened and Penny stepped outside.

She looked startled when he grabbed her arm before she could slip past him. He pulled her into the men's room and opened his mouth to speak. Which was quite difficult with Penny's tongue suddenly slipping alongside his. Sheldon groaned and pressed her against the door. How did she do this? The moment she touched him, passion flared white hot between them.

After a moment Penny pulled back and struggled to even out her breathing. "Sorry," she whispered. "I've been wanting to do that ever since we sat down."

His eyes widened. "You have? But you seemed completely indifferent to me at the table."

Penny smoothed his hair back into place and sighed. "Shel, do you really want our parents to know we are sleeping together?"

He shook his head and wiped away her smeared lipstick. "No. Not yet."

Penny nodded knowingly. "Exactly."

Sheldon took a deep breath. "We need to talk, Penny."

She nodded. "I know. But can't it wait until Dad and Momma Mary go home?"

He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "Alright." His expression turned stern. "But we are definitely talking then!"

Penny nodded and hugged him loosely. "I promise." They made their way back out to the table and joined their parents just as the waiter brought their meals.

* * *

Penny looked up from the kitchen counter where she was watching Mary roll out a pie crust as Wyatt opened the door for whoever was knocking. Leonard stood on the other side with a wide smile.

Leonard held out his hand to Wyatt. "Hello. I'm Leonard Hofstadter. I live on the 5th floor. How are you? I am a friend of Penny's."

Wyatt stepped back and invited him in, making Penny groan under her breath. Mary shot her a curious look but Penny turned away to grab the bowl of berries. Wyatt shook Leonard's hand and motioned him over to the couch.

"Hello, Leonard. It's about time we met some of Penny's friends. The only ones she ever let me get to know were Sheldon and Charlie," Wyatt said with a laugh.

"That's because they were the only ones I cared enough about," Penny muttered to herself. Mary grew thoughtful as she heard Penny's words. Sheldon wasn't the only one with super hearing.

Leonard looked over at Penny. He was certain that if he made a good impression on her dad, she would finally see him in a more romantic way. "Well, Penny is a great person," Leonard said. "and I'm lucky to know her."

Penny poured the berries into a pot and added the sugar and juice. She stirred it gently and cleared her throat. "So why are you home so early, Leonard? Sheldon usually doesn't get back until around 6."

Leonard blushed slightly and hurried to reassure the others he was no shirker. "The laser I am working with is down for maintenance, so there's nothing for me to do today."

Wyatt smiled and reached for the TV remote. "Well, then you can keep me company while Penny and Mary bake a few pies. They kicked me out of the kitchen an hour ago and told me to keep out of the way."

Mary grinned at him tenderly. "That's because you were stealing blueberries, dear."

Wyatt looked unrepentant, and turned to ESPN. "You like football, Leonard?"

Leonard hid a grimace and nodded. "Sure. Sounds great!"

Mary heard Penny sigh with annoyance and mutter too low for her to hear. Obviously Penny was not too fond of this young man. She couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe she would ask Shelly. He never could hide anything from her.

* * *

The first thing Mary noticed when Sheldon got back from work, was that he was definitely not happy to see Leonard sitting on the couch in Penny's apartment. Next she noticed the way his eyes were continuously drawn to Penny. The way Penny seemed unable to stop glancing at Sheldon. It didn't take Mary long to figure out what was happening.

Whatever feelings Sheldon and Penny had discovered all those years ago were still there, still very much alive. Mary wanted to jump up and shout "Hallelujah!" Maybe she would once she was back in her hotel room. And then she would hit her knees and pray to the good Lord that they found a way to make it work this time.

Mary called Sheldon into the kitchen before he could settle in the arm chair. "Come give me and Penny a hand," she said with a smile. Leonard looked over quickly and jumped up.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked before Sheldon could respond.

Sheldon swept past Leonard and moved behind the counter. "No need, Leonard. I know where everything is."

Mary watched carefully as Sheldon moved around Penny to pull down plates. She hid her grin as Penny briefly leaned back against her son. She had to bite her tongue as Sheldon's hand brushed over Penny's hip. Suddenly Mary was hit by the realization that not only did her son and Penny still care about each other, but they had acted on those feelings.

On one hand, she was worried that they were sinning. On the other hand, she had given up years ago that Shelly would ever have a real relationship. Mary focused on serving up the roast she and Penny had made, and decided to just be glad that he had Penny back in his life. These last five years he had sort of drifted through life, focusing only on his work. He had shut everyone out in defense. Maybe now he could become the man he was always destined to be.

* * *

Wyatt loved his daughter more than just about anything or anyone in the world. He loved Sheldon like a true son. He had seen the way they left the table almost at the same time this morning. He had noticed the slight smear of lipstick on the corner of Sheldon's mouth when they returned. He had almost snatched his little girl up in a hug with joy. For five years he had watched her close herself off from everyone except Charlie. For a brief time, he had hoped Charlie would be the one to bring his little girl back to life, but it never happened. Only Sheldon had ever been able to break down every wall she ever built. He just hoped that this time, they found a way to make it work.

He watched the short young man beside him on the couch glare at Sheldon whenever he thought no one was looking. This one had a chip on his shoulder, Wyatt realized. Leonard was interested in his daughter and he was not happy about the closeness between Sheldon and Penny. This was a potentially explosive situation. He could only hope that whatever relationship had built up between these two was strong enough to withstand whatever Leonard would throw at them.

He took Penny's hand in his left one and Mary's in his right. Mary asked Leonard to lead the dinner prayer and then they settled in for the meal. When it was over, Wyatt and Mary said their goodnights and reminded Sheldon that they were going to tour Cal-tech the next day.

Sheldon helped Penny put away the dishes, watching Leonard from his peripheral vision. He had hoped Leonard would leave when their parents had, but he seemed content to wait them out. Finally they could put it off no longer. It was time to either leave or admit to Leonard that he had intended to spend the night.

Sheldon gave Penny a hug, sneaking a soft kiss under her ear before heading toward the door. "Goodnight, Penny. Thank you for the delicious meal."

Leonard hurried forward and hugged Penny. He held the hug longer than Sheldon liked, but he was pleased to see Penny disengage herself from Leonard firmly. Sheldon knew his jealousy was unfounded, but he couldn't help wanting to tear Leonard from her and shove him out the door. He caught Penny's eyes over Leonard's head and saw she knew how he felt. She walked over and opened the door. They walked out into the hall and headed to the stairs. Penny's soft "goodnight" was barely audible.

* * *

Sheldon paced Penny's bathroom furiously. Leonard was becoming insufferable. Every time he turned around, Leonard was underfoot. He had not been able to exchange more than a dozen words in private with Penny for three days. In one hour he and Penny would be transporting their parents to the airport and Leonard had once again shown up and inserted himself into their plans. Once again he would have no chance to have that long overdue discussion with Penny because Leonard would be in the car. And he could see no way around taking Leonard without just bluntly telling him he was a hindrance. There was no way his mom would allow him to get away with such rudeness.

A soft knock interrupted his pacing. He opened the door to find his mom double checking her purse. She looked up with a smile. "Come on, Shelly. It's time to get going."

He sighed and nodded, offering his mom his elbow. They walked back into the living room where Wyatt was waiting by the door, Penny at his side. Leonard was smiling at Penny and telling her about a restaurant he thought she might like.

"Now, Shelly, I expect to hear from you more than twice a year. You call me regular, okay?" Mary chastised. Sheldon rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry, Momma Mary," Penny giggled. "If he doesn't call you, he won't get any more spaghetti dinners."

"That's not fair," Sheldon whined crossly. Wyatt shook his head and grinned. "Okay, people, let's get this show on the road. Those shrubs ain't gonna plant themselves."

Everyone headed into the hall but Mary stopped Leonard. "Dear, I appreciate that you want to accompany us, but well, not to be rude, I'd like just a family goodbye. You understand, right?"

Leonard thought fast but couldn't think of a good way to circumvent Mary's request. Finally his shoulders drooped a bit. "Oh, yeah. Sure, I understand." He watched enviously as Sheldon followed Penny down the stairwell. He knew they were just friends, but dammit, it wasn't fair! He was the one in love with her! Why did Sheldon always catch the breaks?


	13. Chapter 13

They waved until their parents were through the door and heading to their plane. Then Sheldon grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the airport. They walked across the parking lot quickly and got to Penny's car. Sheldon pressed her against the driver's door and kissed her deeply. Penny wrapped her arms around his waist tight and returned his kisses. Someone nearby giggled and they broke apart guiltily. Sheldon took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Penny, we still need to talk," he reminded her gently.

She sighed and nodded. "I know. Let's go home and get this over with."

He frowned as he walked around the car. "You make it sound as if you are going to an interrogation."

Penny smirked. "It's you, Shel. I _am _going into an interrogation."

They got into the car and fought their way back into traffic. On the ride home they kept things light. They talked about the visit, and work. All too soon they were back on Los Robles. Penny parked in the lot and they headed inside.

"How about I order us a pizza?" Penny asked as they walked up to the second floor. "Charlie's at work and won't be home until midnight."

Sheldon reached out and touched her cheek lightly. "That would be acceptable."

They reached Penny's floor and froze. Leonard was just coming down the stairs and smiled at them widely. "Hey, guys. I was just coming down to see if you were back yet. I was going to see if you two wanted to go out and eat with me, Howard and Raj."

His frustration must have shown, because Penny took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Thanks for asking, Leonard, but Sheldon and I had already decided on pizza and some tv."

Leonard grinned even wider, and tilted his head slightly. "Oh, well that sounds good too. I'll let the others know." He started to turn back to the stairs. Penny had reached her limit though. She was tired of trying to be gentle. Leonard wasn't taking the hints she kept putting out.

"I said 'Sheldon and I'," Penny repeated. "No one else was invited."

Leonard shot a cross look at Sheldon before smiling at Penny again. "Oh, yeah, I guess you two want to talk about stuff since you'll practically be brother and sister soon, huh?"

Penny turned to Sheldon. He knew that look. She was asking him what he wanted to do. How many times growing up had she turned to him for advice? He knew what he wanted. This wasn't his decision to make. He wanted her to _want_ others to know. He wanted her to openly acknowledge they were in a relationship. He squeezed her hand lightly, patiently waiting on her to make a decision.

Penny looked away and headed to her apartment, Sheldon in tow. She opened the door and he stepped inside. "Bye, Leonard," she said before closing the door.

Sheldon moved into the kitchen and began making tea. Penny nibbled her bottom lip as she watched him. "Are you upset?" she finally asked.

"Yes," he said calmly. "But there is little I can do about it."

Penny sighed and took a seat at the counter. "Shel, Leonard will give up eventually. It's just a silly crush."

He turned and looked at her with surprise. "I am not upset about Leonard's infantile desires! I am upset with you!"

Penny's jaw dropped. "Me? What did I do?"

Sheldon walked around the counter and pulled Penny into his arms. He kissed her hard, and she molded her body to his. A moment later he put some space between them. "That! That is why I am upset, Penny. You and I have slept together. We are in a relationship. Yet you hide it from everyone. You expect me to be content with just sneaking around!"

Penny jerked out of his arms and glared. "We are NOT in a relationship, Shel. Yes, we've had sex. Mind blowing, phenomenal sex. But we are not a couple! If anything, we're friends with benefits. I don't do relationships. Ever!"

"Why?" he demanded loudly. "What is so wrong about being in a relationship with me?"

Tears formed in her eyes, making her vision blurry. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Everything," she said softly. "This is all I have to offer, Shel. I want you. You want me. I can be your friend, and I can be your lover. I don't have anything else."

Pain lanced through him. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Sheldon longed to pull her into his arms and kiss her until everything else faded away. Instead he walked over to the door. "I can't be just a casual fling," he told her. "I won't settle for just scratching an itch, Penelope." He opened the door and walked out. He shut it softly behind him and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Penny stood there for a long time, her mind and body numb. Once again she had fucked up. Once again, she had offered Sheldon what she could and been rejected. It wasn't good enough for him. _She_ wasn't good enough for him.

The kettle started to whistle, so she walked over and turned off the burner. Then she walked to the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. She turned on the water and stepped under the scalding spray. She lathered up her hair and a sob escaped her lips. She leaned against the shower wall and slid to the floor.

When Charlie came home, that's where he found her, icy water beating down on her freezing skin.

* * *

Sheldon looked up from his whiteboard when he heard the loud knocking. He considered ignoring it, but the thought that maybe it was Penny made him walk over. He opened the door and pain exploded over him. He hit the floor and tasted blood. Charlie stepped inside and slammed the door shut.

Sheldon cradled his jaw with one hand and scrambled backwards away from the incensed man looming over him. With a sigh he got to his feet. "This is none of your business," he said.

Charlie grabbed Sheldon's shirts and dragged him closer. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Sheldon cringed slightly. "It's none of your business," he repeated louder. "It is between Penny and myself."

Charlie shoved him hard, sending him halfway across the room. "You made it my business when you left her practically comatose!" the larger man yelled.

Sheldon froze. "What?" he asked softly. "What are you talking about?"

Charlie sneered and clenched his fists. "Don't act innocent! I had to pick her up out of the shower, dry her off, dress her and put her to bed. I don't even think she knew I was there!" Charlie stepped forward, his fists ready to pummel the smaller man. "So I'm only going to say it once more. What did you do to her?"

Sheldon moved quickly. He rushed past the irate man and flew down the steps. He could hear Charlie following quickly. He burst into Penny's apartment and hurried back to her bedroom. Penny was asleep on the bed. Sheldon walked over and sat down beside her. Her face was still a bit puffy from crying and her skin was still a little cool to the touch. He drew the blanket up and tucked it around her. He bent and placed a light kiss to her forehead and rose. He headed back out of the room, brushing by Charlie. Sheldon didn't pause, but walked straight back out into the hall. Charlie followed him.

"We argued," Sheldon said. "I wanted her to be open about us being together. She didn't want to. She said she could be my friend and lover, but that we were not a couple. We had no relationship. I told her that wasn't good enough for me." He looked at Charlie sorrowfully. "I love her. I just want her to give us a chance. I want her to not be ashamed of being with me."

Charlie sighed and leaned back against the wall. "For a genius, you're not too bright," he said. "Penny does love you. She's always loved you. It's herself she doesn't like."

Sheldon looked confused, so he tried to explain it. "She's spent most of her life thinking she wasn't good enough, Cooper. Her mom didn't want her. Her dad, as great as he is, worked all the time. Until you, she was all alone. Name 5 of her friends from school. You can't. Because she didn't have any. She had you, her dad, and your family. Then you left for school and all she had was her dad when he wasn't working or your family for the occasional holiday. When you came back, things went wrong. She felt like it was her fault. That what she felt was wrong or disgusting. She's carried that feeling ever since. She thinks how she feels is wrong. That it's always wrong. She wasn't lying. Sex is all she has ever had to offer, because she doesn't know how to offer anything else."

"I broke her, didn't I?" he asked in an anguished voice. "All those years ago, I broke her spirit without even realizing it."

Charlie shook his head. "She's not broken. She's just …lost. If you really do love her, then help her. You're a genius, right? You teach at that school. Well, teach her. Show her that what she feels isn't so wrong. Show her that it's okay to love. Because I don't think anyone else has a shot at it. No one else has ever mattered to her as much as you do."

Sheldon thought about what he was saying and nodded. "I'll find a way to fix this. I have to."

Charlie pushed off the wall and nodded. "But first, let's get some ice on that jaw. It's already starting to swell." He led the way to the kitchen and they sat at the counter and planned while Sheldon iced down his jaw.


	14. Chapter 14

Penny wasn't sure how it happened, but when she woke up the next day, things had changed. Sheldon was acting as if nothing had happened. She suspected Charlie had something to do with that, considering the large bruise on Sheldon's jaw. When she questioned both men about it, they gave the exact same answer. "A simple misunderstanding."

She didn't have too much time to worry about it, though. She had gotten the role for Petshop of Horrors and was busy preparing for that. Every evening Sheldon would be waiting for her outside the apartment. Sometimes he followed her in and would eat dinner or watch tv with her. Sometimes he would wait for her to change and then draw her up to his apartment for video games or dinner. Occasionally Leonard, Howard and Raj would join them. Bernadette and Amy joined them quite often, too.

Penny was a getting more and more confused by all this. Sheldon was himself. He was still arrogant at times, or condescending. But he was also friendly, and warm. He always sat beside her, often placing his arm across her shoulders, or holding her hand. But he never kissed her anymore. He never gave any indication he was attracted to her anymore. Even when it was just the two of them.

At first the girls teased that he was putting the moves on her, but soon everyone got used to the way he acted. He never gave anyone any reason to suspect he had any interest in Penny at all. Least of all Penny, herself.

As for Penny, with each passing week she was becoming more and more unhappy. She missed his kisses. She missed having him hold her. So, the day she drove them to the mall to look at suits for the upcoming wedding, she decided to ask him about the changes.

Sheldon stood in front of the full length mirror and grumbled. His mom had already sent him a list of acceptable colors, and types of suits. No plaid, not bright colors, and no superhero shirts underneath. Black, navy blue or gray only. And he had to wear a black bowtie. Penny reached up to smooth the lapel down and bit her lip nervously.

"Shel?"

"Hmm?" he asked, turning sideways to see how the jacket looked.

"Why don't you want me anymore?" she asked hesitantly. She blushed as his eyes caught hers in the mirror. "I'm just curious."

Sheldon turned and looked down into her blushing face. "I never said I don't want you, Penny," he replied calmly. "I do. I'm just not willing to settle for your conditions."

Penny turned away and shook her head. "I told you, that's all I have."

Sheldon nodded. " I know. It's just not enough for me. I want a woman who is proud to be with me. A woman who can commit to me fully. Since all you will give me is your friendship, I will take it. I will look elsewhere for love."

Penny felt sick inside. She closed her eyes tight against the sorrow and pain his words caused her. She dared not speak, afraid she would begin to cry. Or worse, beg. She just nodded her head and started to walk away.

"Penny?"

She paused and fought to control her expression. She looked back over her shoulder at him. He was watching her calmly. "You are my best friend. There is no woman in the world I trust or respect more than you. I would give anything if we could be together. I hope we both find love."

Penny turned and walked back over to the bench. Sheldon returned to the dressing room to take off the suit. The thought of Sheldon in love with someone was like acid in her stomach.

* * *

Penny was too quiet. It was starting to worry him. Sheldon glanced at her as she folded her laundry. Ever since they had gone shopping for suits she had been withdrawn. He was playing a risky game. He did everything he could, each and every day, to show her he cared about her. That he saw her as more than just a body. That he valued her for who she was. He gave her his friendship, hoping that she would come to realize that it wasn't enough. Instead she seemed to be accepting it. Now he had few options left to him. He could either keep to the plan, or he could completely turn around. He could pursue her aggressively. He wished he knew what to do.

Penny folded her jeans and turned to look at Sheldon. "So, I was thinking we could take the train down to Galveston, instead of driving," she said lightly. "It's a bit longer, but I know you love trains, and I won't be so tired from driving all that way. What do you think?"

Sheldon looked at her with a wide smile. "Can we?" he asked eagerly. "I would enjoy taking the train very much, Penny."

Penny nodded and laughed. "Just one thing," she said, looking hopeful. "I want to pick the train. I know how much you like to handle all travel arrangements, but I'd really love to take the Texas Eagle train. It takes three days. Are you okay with that?"

Sheldon nodded immediately. He had ridden that train before from Austin to Chicago with Meemaw and knew they had comfortable sleeper cabins. "Absolutely," he assured her. "I will make the arrangements tonight."

Penny moved over and hugged him briefly. "Thanks," she said before quickly moving away and picking up her basket. "I'm going to get going, sweetie. Early recording session in the morning."

Before he could object, she was gone. Sheldon sighed and turned back to his laundry. He needed Penny in his life. He just had to figure out how to convince her that she needed him, too.

* * *

Penny followed Sheldon across the platform with a grin. She really loved this train. She and Charlie had taken it a couple of years ago to spend Christmas with her dad. The sleeper train was comfortable, and the food was delicious. And the view! She still remembered sitting in the dining car and watching the countryside fly by. It had been breathtaking.

Sheldon led them through the cars excitedly. He wasn't sure how the next few minutes is going to go, but he was hopeful. There was a 23% chance she would be angry, and 68% that she would be willing to share, and a 9% chance she would be indifferent. He stopped in front of a door and turned to Penny. She was looking at the menu she snagged from the porter.

"Mine or yours?" she asked vaguely.

Sheldon opened the door and gestured her inside. He stepped in behind her and shut the door. "Penny, this is your cabin. When I made the reservations, there was only the one left. I should have told you sooner, but there was a chance that someone would cancel and we could have picked up another cabin at the last minute. I hope you are not upset."

She looked at him with surprise. "But where are you staying? Aren't you taking the train with me?"

Sheldon nodded. "Of course I am. I have booked a seat in the business class section."

Penny frowned worriedly. "Sheldon, those cars have no beds or privacy. You can't spend three days there!"

He shrugged and turned toward the door. "I have suffered worse travel arrangements. I will see you for dinner at 6pm." He opened the door and began to move down the hall. He had only gotten about 15 feet when he heard Penny call his name. Relief poured over him.

"Shel! Wait!" He turned to see Penny hurrying toward him. "Sheldon, look, there's no way you can stay in the business car. Stay with me, okay?"

Sheldon frowned slightly. "Penny, it is a small room. That would not be a good idea."

She shrugged. "Shel, we're adults. I seriously doubt we're unable to control ourselves. Look," she said with a sigh, "let's just get settled in, okay? We have a three day trip ahead of us and I don't want to waste any of it arguing about sex. We're friends only. I'm okay with that. I know what you want and you know I don't have it. So, let's just be friends and share the room. There's a bed for each of us."

Sheldon hid the disappointment he felt at her words and finally nodded. He followed her back to the cabin and set his suitcase beside hers. Penny settled on the forward facing bench and tucked her legs up underneath her. She braced her elbow on the window sill and leaned her chin on her palm. A smile spread across her face as she waited for the train to begin it's journey.

Sheldon watched the excitement in her eyes. He wished that look was for him. Sheldon sighed and leaned back on the bench. He had miscalculated. For all his intelligence, he had chosen the wrong path. Penny had accepted the situation. She was settling for friendship. He had lost the one chance he had at love, because there was no doubt in his mind that she was the only woman in the world he would ever love.

* * *

They were sitting in one of the lounges when the woman approached. Penny was looking through the newest script for the Petshop of Horrors and Sheldon was reading his latest issue of Flash.

"Hey," a soft voice sounded at his side. Sheldon looked up to see a pretty brunette looking over his shoulder. She glanced at him and smiled. "I love the Flash. Although Barry Allen is still the greatest Flash that ever lived."

Sheldon nodded in agreement. "I concur. Wally West has made a good hero, but Barry had the wisdom and experience Wally still sometimes lacks."

The brunette held out her hand. "I'm Alice."

Sheldon shook her hand briefly. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

Alice's eyes widened. "Doctor? Wow." She glanced at Penny who was watching them with a frown. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Sheldon spared a glance at Penny and shook his head. "No. We are merely relaxing. This is my friend Penny Queen. We grew up together."

Alice grinned wider and licked her lips. "Well, if you're not busy would you like to maybe have dinner with me this evening? We could talk more about comics."

Sheldon looked at Penny who was looking down at her script again. He nodded finally, since Penny showed no interest in claiming his company for the evening meal. "That sounds pleasant, Alice. Shall we meet in the dining car at 6pm?"

Alice placed her hand on his shoulder lightly. "Well, actually I was thinking that we could maybe eat in my car. The dining car can get a bit noisy. It would be easier to talk if we had a bit of privacy."

Sheldon nodded calmly. "That sounds like a reasonable alternative. What time should I be there?"

Alice pulled out a pen and wrote her cabin number down on a napkin. "6pm sounds fine to me, Dr. Cooper," she said in a flirty voice. She tucked the napkin into his hand and sauntered off, her hips swaying enticingly. Sheldon watched her go, not because he was particularly interested, but because he was hesitant to look at Penny again.

He caught movement in his peripheral sight and turned to see Penny gathering her things. He stood quickly with a frown. "Penny? Are we leaving?"

She shook her head. "No, I am. I'm going to go take a nap before dinner."

Sheldon frowned more and watched her slip her purse over her shoulder. "Penny, are you upset that I made plans for dinner?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Sheldon, we're friends. You are free to have dinner with anyone you want." She looked down at her script and sighed. "Look, maybe it's not a good idea if we talk about this, okay? I don't need to know about your love life, and you don't need to know about mine. Let's keep it that way."

Sheldon watched her walk away with frustration. His carefully thought out plan to spend the trip getting closer to Penny was failing. He and Penny were still locked into a friendship only relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

Penny pulled on her pajamas and crawled into the cot wearily. It was close to midnight and Sheldon was still out. She rolled over to face the wall and closed her eyes. Would he stay out all night? Her stomach rolled and she clamped her lips together against the nausea that thought caused her. Penny closed her eyes tight and tried to will herself to sleep.

Instead her mind kept flashing to the way Sheldon had responded to the woman's advances. He had accepted her invitation almost immediately. He had watched her walk away as if unable to stop. And she had no one to blame but herself.

Penny sobbed softly as she finally admitted to herself that she loved him. Had always loved him. But she had never thought herself good enough for him. He was larger than life to her. She was just so ordinary compared to him. How could she ever keep him happy? She wiped her eyes and sighed.

What if he fell in love with this woman? Or some other woman? How could she survive that?

* * *

Sheldon grimaced as Alice placed her hand on his chest and leaned in close. She raised her face for a kiss and he stepped back quickly. Alice looked at him with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you're shy," she said moving closer. She pressed her body against his and Sheldon gripped her shoulders.

He pushed her back gently. "Alice, you are an attractive woman. I have enjoyed our discussion. But I have no interest in sleeping with you."

Alice raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "Then why did you come here? Are you playing with me? Or is that your thing? You like to play hard to get?"

Sheldon sighed slightly. "I am sorry if I misled you. I enjoyed our quick discussion about comics and had an interest in discussing them further. But I am not interested in sleeping here."

Alice looked at him carefully and sighed. "You and the blond, then?"

Sheldon moved around Alice and opened the door. "I thank you for a pleasant meal. Good night."

Alice watched him walk down the hall. With a sigh she closed her door. The blond was an idiot.

* * *

Sheldon carefully opened the door to the cabin and slipped inside. He had walked to the lounge after leaving Alice's cabin. He had sat in a corner and contemplated his situation. He loved Penny. Charlie said Penny loved him, but she had not given him any indication that she did. Was he just deluding himself? He didn't think he could settle for just Penny's friendship. Not after knowing what it was like to hold her. He had finally faced reality. He needed Penny. He would just have to settle for what she was willing to offer. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the cot beside her. He reached out and brushed her hair from her face, frowning when he saw the dried tear tracks.

Penny fidgeted slightly and opened her eyes sleepily. "Sheldon?"

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Immediately she responded. He gripped her arms and pulled her up to his chest. He groaned deeply as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Penny," he whispered huskily against her lips. "I can't do it," he admitted. "I can't just be your friend. I need you."

Penny pulled away a few inches and looked at him worriedly. "Sheldon, I … I need you, too." She took a deep breath and summoned the courage to open up to him completely. "I love you, Sheldon. It scares the hell out of me, but it's true. I can't watch you be with someone else. It hurts too much. I'm sorry I pushed you away. Please, I want to be with you."

Tears formed in her eyes and she blinked quickly to clear her vision. "Whatever it takes, Shel. I'll do my very best, I swear. Just don't give up on me."

Sheldon stared in wonder as she spoke. "You love me? Are you sure?"

Penny nodded timidly. "I've always loved you," she admitted quietly. "I know I'm not good enough for y…."

Her words were cut off as Sheldon jerked her forward and kissed her hard. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. "No! Don't say it. Don't ever say that again," he said sternly. "You are the only woman I have ever wanted, Penny. Even as children, there was no one else who could fill your role. You have always been my best friend. You have always been the love of my life. How could you not be good enough when you are the only one?"

Penny stared at him for a couple of heartbeats. Then she kissed him softly. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

He laid her back on the cot, pressing his body against hers. Neither of them spoke again as they removed each others clothing. They didn't need to.

* * *

Penny and Sheldon climbed the stairs to the second floor hand in hand. The wedding had been simple but beautiful. They had been stunned by how accepting their family was of their relationship. Missy had rolled her eyes and said it was about time. Junior had teased that Sheldon had stolen her away from him. Mary and Wyatt had simply smiled and hugged them both. It was Meemaw who said it best.

"You two were always the best thing that ever happened to one another. Neither one of you is happy without the other."

Penny unlocked her door and they carried their luggage inside. Charlie looked up from the sandwich he was eating and studied them closely. He smirked around a mouthful of food and gave Sheldon a thumbs up. Penny blushed and dragged Sheldon to her room. They unpacked her luggage and put everything away. Then they headed up to his apartment to do the same with his things.

They were almost to the fourth floor when they ran into Raj, Amy, Bernadette, Howard and Leonard. Leonard smiled widely for a moment before noticing the way Penny and Sheldon were holding hands. His eyes narrowed angrily as Sheldon looked at Penny. She bit her bottom lip nervously for a second before squaring her shoulders.

"Hey guys, we missed you all. Guess what! Sheldon and I are a couple now," she said with a smile.

Amy and Bernadette immediately congratulated them and hugged Penny. Howard smiled slightly and gave Sheldon a nod. Raj looked at Leonard worriedly. Leonard's expression was a mix of disbelief and anger.

"I thought you didn't date," he bit out in a low tone.

Penny nodded. "I didn't. But I do now. Or at least, I date Sheldon. Look, I know you have a crush," she began softly, hoping to ease some of his anger.

"I love you," he almost shouted. He took a deep breath and clenched his hands in an effort to control himself. "I've loved you since we met."

Sheldon placed a comforting hand on Penny's waist and drew her closer. "We regret that you are upset by this," he said calmly. "You have no cause to be angry, though."

Leonard glared at Sheldon and opened his mouth. "You stole her," he accused viciously.

"I don't owe you anything," Penny said quietly. Everyone looked at her as she looked at Leonard. "I never promised you anything. I have tried to discourage you from the beginning. I would gladly be your friend, but even without Sheldon, I was never interested in dating you, Leonard. I am sorry you feel the way you do, but Sheldon did not steal me. I was never yours to begin with."

She gave Sheldon's hand a tug and they walked on up the stairs. Sheldon unlocked his door and they moved inside. Penny leaned back against the door wearily and closed her eyes. A moment later Sheldon's lips brushed hers and she smiled. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her happily.

"I was not sure you would want our friends to know," he admitted.

Penny wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I wasn't sure either," she admitted. "But I don't want to mess this up. I would rather everyone was upset than lose you, Shel."

Sheldon kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Penny, I love you."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too."

They moved toward his bedroom with the luggage and Sheldon looked down at her mischievously. "Penny? Would you be amicable to moving in with me?"

Penny froze for a second before turning stunned eyes to him. After a couple of seconds she pinched his ribs. "Good lord! You're just going to keep pushing me, aren't you?"

Sheldon smirked as he opened the bedroom door for her. "All the way to the altar," he admitted slyly.

Penny spun to look at him, her hands on her hips. "Is that your idea of a marriage proposal?"

Sheldon shut the door with his foot and advanced on her. "I know neither of us is ready for that," he admitted, as he cupped her face with his hands. "I'm just trying to get you used to the idea."

Penny moaned low as he bent and kissed her deeply. Sheldon maneuvered them back to the bed and laid her down. "It took me four months to get you to agree to just date me. I figure that if I want to get you to move in within the next year, I better start now."

Penny slid her hands under his shirts as he kissed her collar bone. "And the altar thing?" she gasped out.

Sheldon smirked and reached for her waistband. "I have it planned out for three years from now."

Penny shook her head with amusement. "Really? I was thinking two, max."

Sheldon stilled and stared at her hopefully. "Penny? Are you serious?"

She leaned up and brushed her lips across his cheek. "Be patient with me," she said softly. "But understand that I'm here for good. I love you, Sheldon. I want to be with you. I'll get over my fears."

Sheldon smiled tenderly and nodded. "Okay." He dipped his head to kiss her again and they put everything else out of their minds for now.

* * *

True to his word, within a year they were living together, and the two purple monkeys were once again reunited, arms wrapped around each other in a place of honor on top of the dresser.

True to her word, the next year they didn't just share an apartment, but a last name as well.


End file.
